A Bloodsucking Ghost
by alexis.belt.7
Summary: When Danny gets hurt in a fight with a vampire. The vampire takes him to his home where he hides him as he changes. When Danny awakes he realizes to go back is to hurt everyone he loves. But when a threat is put upon the clan he is forced to move back to Amity Park. Undercover of course. How will he react to Sam and Tucker? To protect them he must stay away…
1. Chapter 1

**Real quick. Yes danny has ghost powers. Scratch what I said last chapter. I found out how to make it a prologue instead of prologue/chapter1. by the way thank you:**

**GirlOfLegend. You were my first fan, follower, and reviewer. For that I am giving you an imaginary gold star. And a pat on the back, imaginarily of course. *waves hands in air* "imagination" please tell me if you got that. if u didn't I will tell you next chapter. now its time for me to stop babbling.**

* * *

A Mistake

I immediately go into action. Flying upwards I shoot an ecto-blast at red eye. He screams, so he has to be at least dead for it to affect him.

" Why don't you get a tan red eye?" I taunt as I put up a shield as he lunges at me. He recoils as I shoot yet another ecto-blast from my hand.

He screams in rage and pounces on me with amazing speed. In a flash he's in my face, if it was even possible his eyes tuned even more of a blood red. As I look closer I see fangs sticking out of his mouth as he growls at me. I hurry and put my shield up, but its to late. I fall to the concrete with pale face on top of me. He opens his mouth and lunges for my throat. That's when I pass out.

* * *

You know how in movies someone passed out can here people talking? Turns out that's true. Red eye kept mumbling stuff. After seconds of excruciating pain he quickly pulls away from me gasping. If I could talk or say a noise I would at least mumble "thank you". But then again under the circumstances I wouldn't cause he did just try to, uhh, suck my blood? What is he? A frikin vampire. Anyway back to the talking thing. He kept mumbling and mumbling and mumbling. I only caught a few things though.

"_Martha's going to kill me."_

_"She still hasn't got over Benito..."_

_"She has to forgive me right? Wrong Wenson, she won't even kiss you for a decade, again."_

Wow. Wenson. What a lovely name, note the sarcasm dipping through my thoughts. I think I'd rather call him pale face or red eye. Or no that I know him a little better, 'scared of your own girlfriend'.

Then I felt being picked up and went airborne. I mean literally, It felt like I was flying. Though I did fell pale face's arms under neath me.

Every so often he would maneuver his hands through my hair whispering things like, "you'll be fine." Be fine for what.

But then after pondering after it for a while I nearly screamed when I felt something in my heart. It felt like someone stabbed a knife through it and twisted it into it further. It got so bad I couldn't help it. " Ahhhhhh!"

I couldn't help it. But instead of it dulling like a heart burn does, it got worse. I kept screaming, horrible blood curdling screams into the air. As Wenson held onto me we flew through the night with an occasional ear-rattling scream coming from yours truly.

* * *

After hours of being in red eyes arms, I finally had the strength to open my eyes. But soon closed them due to the splinters and needles going through my body.

You see, it finally stopped getting worse, but it still felt like a burning fire from done under was raging though my bloodstream. Like the devil himself was injecting fire into my system, like a volcano was erupting inside me, even a thousand suns crisping my insides. You thin that's bad right? Well to make matters worse it was all those things times by infinity. Again I try to open my eyes but to no avail. Again, this time success. I look around quickly, knowing that if I waste any time there was a possibility that they would close any minute.

Looking down I see that I changed back to my human form, dirt covering my clothes. Looking up I see that my raven-black hair is covered in dry blood, but beyond that I saw Wenson. If you got past the red eyes and blood stained lips, he had PERFECT features.

There wasn't a zit or mole anywhere. his skin was smooth. probably a ghost thing. A blood sucking stalkerish ghost. As if knowing my gaze upon him, he looks down at me and gives me a reassuring smile. I need to get out of his arms. _Going Ghost._ I think since I obviously can't move my lips I should think it. I look down.

I grunt and heave, finally a spark starts at my midsection. Just as I think I'm free, it backfires and the park dies out. I look back up and pale face swiftly removes a hand out from under me and sways his index finger into a 'no' motion. I humph, but I already used to much energy. The raging fire hurts even worse as I fight to keep my eyes open. I give up, the fire becoming to much, and go back to unconsciousness.

* * *

Hours, minutes, seconds. I don't know. I gasp, the pain waking me up from my mind. Of course it still hurt being passed out, but I couldn't feel the urge to fight it. Which of course was a good thing, as it makes it hurt worse. But the pain was far worse. It seemed to increase every so often. My eyes shot open. A scream started in my throat, but I fought. I mean I tried.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I looked up at red eye. He winced. The he looked ahead and a small smile was brought to his face. I looked ahead to, but saw nothing. He saw me looking and reassured me, " Only my eyes can see it at the moment." he says.

I need to know how long it's been. I try to form the words in my mouth. But each time a pain filled agony filled through me. Finally I get a few words out, " How long been by." I pant through each word.

I look up at him and see he understands. " Its been two hours, five more minutes intill we get to my place." He reply's.

I close my eyes. Only two frikin hours?! It felt like days. He speaks again. " Don't worry, this pain will only last up to 3 to 4 days." I snort slash gasp. Like that's supposed to make it better. I was about to try to ask why there was pain but then the burning increased yet again. I screamed louder than before.

I kept panting, but as doing so I hear a door open and close. I look forward. We were inside a house. Wenson stopped running. I started getting sick, but I didn't care I had bigger fish to fry. He spoke so fast to a woman, I guess she's Martha, I couldn't make out what was being said. Martha had red eyes pale skin and perfect features also.

She ran upstairs with us following close behind. Swiftly Red Eye sat me down on a bed. I curled up. I let out another scream. My always been arched back straightened under me. Then it felt as if my bones grew that way. I tried bending it back to its original shape, but it felt uncomfortable. Excuse me? Its always been relaxing to slouch.

Then my knees and elbows did the same thing. A scream. My cheek bone broadened. another scream. I looked up, my hair, normally dried out (who had time o wash their hair when they were fighting ghosts?) started straitening and became a righter more defined black.

My skin stretched, my mouth started filling with an acid that under normal circumstances would have burned a hole through my throat. My eyes felt like they were sinking in. Yet another scream.

My nose cracked as my nose straitened, which Dash broke by punching. Hence another scream. Then, my gums ached, something sharp came out. I reach my hand up to my mouth, I prick my finger. Yet another scream, from being terrified and pain. Finally the pain got so bad I passed out again.

* * *

In my unconscious mind the pain still raged on. It kept getting worse, but I still layed passed out. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't wake up. Days, that's what it felt like.

But in my mind, I knew it had probably only been a day or two tops. Then, the fire and lava and burning ( h. e. double hockey sticks) inside me got worse. My heart pounded a hundred miles an hour.

After two or three minutes it stop all together. The pain, stopped. The fire, long gone. The misery, it all stopped together. My heart stopped beating, no pulse could be felt on my neck. I was dead, I knew it.

Finally, I opened my eyes

* * *

**I know this is pathetic, also considering this is short**, **it took me two hours o write this thing. but in y defense I have A.D.D. It means I will be writing then all of a sudden for no reason think or start talking about puppies. On the bright side, I don't have writers block. Never have, hopefully never will. So that means if I don't update inn a while I have no excuse. Anyway. I hate for people I know to know I still like Danny Phantom at 14. So my mom, and friends don't know about this. So if you know who I am, don't tell me or I will be to embarrassed to write my passion. Ok im babbling again. Stupid A.D.D. *whacks head*. **

**Hit the review button to tell me how I did. The only way you can tell me to update is to either tell me what I am doing write or what I am doing right, or how pretty I am(I am starting to act like Paulina uck!) but seriously.**

**\/ where the arrows pointing. **

**\/you can do it.**

**\/ hit the review button. **

**\/ its black and white.**

**0_0 im watching you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me. Yes I can't believe I'm updating so quickly either! One thing I want to clear Is Danny will have his ghost powers. I f he didn't it would be just another vampire love story. In fact, his powers have been amplified. You know how the lowest ghost power ecto-plasm is like blue, to white, to like green, to like pink and purple. Well Danny is awesome, he is red. I know ironic. So he is the most powerful ghost out there! Anywho.. on to the gratefulness page!**

**Thank you:**

**AJ (Guest)**

**ClarisssalsStupid**

**Fglla2211**

**GirlOfLegend**

**Ktteddy**

**Random Reader (Guest)**

**Thank you all for either following my story or me, favoriting me and my story, or leaving me a review. I love you guys! Anyway I know I left you a big cliffy and your prob not even reading this so on with the story! :p**

The first thing I realized was how clear everything was. I could see every little dust bunny, but there hardly were any. The scratches on the mirror on my bedside table. The little dusts mites on the sheets, again there not being many.

I swung my legs around the bed, going so fast I thought I would fall, the ironic part? I didn't. It felt like I had perfect balance, though I was usually clumsy. Again, going WAY to fast, I stood up off the bed. My movements so precise.

I look around the room I am in. Little blue flowers decorated everything. In a vase, on the artwork. You'd think it would clash but it looked beautiful. My bed cover in little diamond cloths in a swirling bluish pattern.

The wood work looked like porcelain, but using my new befuddling eyesight, I saw it was a laminated wood. It was white and had none of those pencil jabs that kids usually were blamed for.

The dresser and vanity were made of the same wood like material. My eyes fell on the vanity, but its nicely carved doors weren't what caught my attention.

The mirror. I stepped closer, the oddly handsome person moved also. Who could it be? I lifted a hand to my face. He did the same. Then the realization hit me, that person was me. I ran with my new amazing speed over to the vanity, almost knocking it over.

I gripped the ends almost busting it, I'm serious when I say that. I looked down to my fingers, the wood splintered under my grasp. I pulled back and looked back up. My features were perfect. The odd beauty mark that used to be on my neck was gone. Vanished.

The pimple that I vaguely remember me hiding with my hair had vanished also. My skin was stark white, not pale but a snow white. But all that isn't what I was worried about, it was my eyes.

They were a dark, brightish blood red color. I can't make fun of red eye, wait, Wenson, anymore. What had happened to me?

In vain, I stepped back trying to be slow, but to no avail. I crashed into the headrest of the bed. It breaking and the shards flying everywhere. Some struck me. I held my hands up when I realized, they weren't hurting me. I looked down, indeed.

They would hit me then fall to the ground, not even puncturing me. Confused I fell onto the blue flowered bed. I tried going to sleep, to wake up and find that I was in my bed at home with my annoying sister trying in vain to wake me.

My eyelids closed. But after what felt like hours I finally opened them, realizing once again I probably could never get to sleep again. Something pokes me in my mouth. I reach my finger up and quickly retreat.

My finger was bleeding a white like substance with green ecto-plasm spotted in it. Some dripped on the bed, like acid it burned a hole right through it.

Again I ask, what am I? I remember to a little earlier, was it a day. Two? Dunno.

I remember pale… Wenson carrying me, setting me on this same bed. Him biting me at Amity, the pain. What I assumed he was. A vampire. Then the realization that happened hundreds of times today hit, I was a vampire. I gasp and break through the dry wall.

I fall backwards onto the ground, I fearing that I will die. But surprise, I didn't, it didn't even hurt. I look up at the house, Victorian styled. I could care less at the moment. I look through the busted+ dry wall. I needed to get back up there.

Without any thought I jumped, I put my hands in front of me once again waiting for impact. Then I felt my feet land on something. I slowly opened my eyes to reveal the room. What? How?

But then I think once again, curl up to what's left of the bed, and CRY. But no tears came out, jut dry sobs. I shrug not caring if I was a baby. I sobbed.

* * *

I stopped after a while, with no tears it didn't help anymore. I stopped when I heard talking. It came from down stairs.

How can I hear…? A vampire thing I guess. It would take a while to get used to this.

I listen, "_I couldn't help it. He was so young". _I heard the voice of pale face.

"_Well maybe you should of thought before attacking him!"_ a woman's voice said. I am guessing that's Martha. What a lovely person.

"I_ what's the harm in the boy? Maybe Benito can be friends with him, or better yet! Cosette could finally get off our backs." _ Red eye replied. Stuttering of course, the wimp.

_"Fine, But he's your problem!" _replied Martha. _"One question Wenson how is it we were gone ONE day and he's already destroying stuff?"_

_"Well uhh, let's, ask, him?"_ said Wenson.

I stopped listening realizing there coming up. I looked around. Uh. I move the headboard in front of the me sized hole. I pick up some of the headboard itself and place it back where it's supposed to go.

Then I hear the door open as I in vain try to restore the bed. I freeze. I look behind me. Martha and Wenson stand there puzzled.

"How can your transformation already be complete?" Martha gasped. She turns to Wenson, "And I though YOU said he was a ghost. But then again if he was how you did bite him…" Martha mumbles on.

I wait for her or someone else to notice my presence once again. I wave, deciding to introduce myself. They are my only source of information. "Hi my name is Danny Fenton, what's yours." I hold out my hand.

They look at me shocked once again. Wenson is the first to speak, "I'm Wenson and this is Martha." No dip shitake Sherlock. He shakes my hand. His before cold touch wasn't there any longer.

Martha is the next, "What are you?" she spats.

I narrow my eyes, then put on the sweetest face I can. The nicer I am, the more information I get. Once I get information, I'm outa here.

"You promise to give me answers, I will give you answers." I state.

Martha hesitates, but agrees by nodding her head.

"Again I am Danny Fenton. I am part ghost and part human. Your turn." I begin. The look on their faces was priceless. I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

Wenson is the first to speak this time. "No wonder the transformation was completed so fast, he was already half dead."

I try to pretend I don't know what he means, but inside I know I am inching closer to my suspicion. "What do you mean?" I play innocent. But I half knew already what he was going to say.

"Danny, that's your name right," I nod my head and Wenson continues, "You're not part ghost part human; you are part ghost part vampire."

The words I didn't want to hear, the realizing truth. If I could pass out I would. Instead I run.

**I know it's short. Thank you all for being great to me. By the way, the imagination thingy? It's SpongeBob. I'm such a nerd. : P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks:**

**GirlOfLegend: thanks. so glad I am not the only one. is it me or is he cuter with red eyes? and that quote is so true!**

**ClarissalsStupid**

**Ktteddy**

**AJ (Guest):thanks for all the great reviews**

**Random Reader (Guest)**

**fglla2211**

**catty (Guest)**

**span7**

**The Kings Knight**

**My story now has 303 veiwers! woohoo!**

* * *

Deciding to Stay

I don't know how long I ran. I kept dodging trees like there was no tomorrow. Running with a thirst that I wish could be subsided with lemonade, but that was a wish not even Desiree could grant. After a while I stopped, not even out of breath. I sit down on a boulder, while sighing. I could never go back to Amity Park. No ghost hunting parents. No adult like sister. No Sam and Tucker. Heck, I'd even miss the swirly's and punches brought to me by Dash!

I smile at the old memories. Now if I ever went back I could lose my temper and kill everyone and gobble them up. Sigh. Then an idea pops into my head.

There was this stupid vampire movie called Twilight that Sam made me watch with her. This Edwin guy drank anima blood and grew a tolerance to human blood. That's what I would do. I close my eyes and concentrate. Five minutes away I hear the snap of a twig. Whoa. I had never been good at navigation. Then something inside me snaps. I open my eyes and follow the scent to the icky smelling blood.

Running I stop behind a tree, not to scare my prey. I sound like Skulker.

Focus Fenton. I peek around the tree, inching towards the bunny. A hungry look in my eye. When i'm about to nab it I start to hear footsteps. I turn around in a defense crouch. Not knowing what I am doing I growl, to low for my prey to hear.

I was about to sink my teeth in when a voice said, " You might not want to do that." That voice was Wenson.

"And whys that?" I reply. A velvety kind of voice coming out of my mouth that I never noticed before.

The rabbits ears perk up and he twitches. He sprints away. I face palm and sigh. I point where it ran. "You let my meal get away."

An amused look crosses his face. " You know, whatever your little plan was to get back to your life wasn't going to work. This isn't Twilight or the Vampire Diaries." he states.

I give him a disbelieving look, " Uhhhh." I begin.

He looks like he was caught in something. " Cosette eats that stuff up and drags us ALL down with her. Besides, you would love to get back to that little girlfriend of yours, hmm?"

I give him dagger eyes,"Shes not my girlfriend! Besides what were you talking about the 'cant eat rabbit thing?'" I ask. him smirking at me trying to change the subject.

"Because, no matter what some Stephanie Meyers or Anne Rice says, vampires cant digest animal blood." He states, looking apologetic.

" So I can never go back can I. I have end innocent lives?" I whisper/ask. He nods his head sadly at me. There goes my perfect plan. My knees buckle underneath me and I fall to the ground. I start to dry sob. Wenson kneels next to me and rubs my back.

"Come on Danny, lets go home." He says. I want to argue, but I just follow him back to the od Victorian styled house.

* * *

Were met at the front door by a new face. She had strawberry blonde hair and a big smile on her face. Her eyes to were red. I am guessing this is Cosette.

"Cosette, get everyone." Wenson commands. Soon six people including myself are crowded into the big foyer. Wenson goes over to Martha. Cosette, again a little to excited, shakes my hand. " Hi I'm Cosette! Is it true you have ghost powers!" I look at for a second. Martha scolds her, but that doesn't damper her mood. I nod my head. She jumps up and down.

"Can I see them?!" She asks jumping. Martha sighs. A boy, I am guessing Benito, agrees. Martha looks defeated. I nod my head again. Before I can say the words the change is already happening. I just had to think it. The two glowing blue rings start at my midsection and go up and down. Finally its done and Im Danny Phantom. I open my eyes and see five shocked faces.

I turn back. Benito comes up and gives me a high five. "Hey dude! Names Benito, serving this girls my game." he says while picking up the girl beside him and kissing her.

She looks at me. I hold out my hand but she takes me off guard. She hugs me. She pulls back. "My names Angie!" I smile at her. I look at everyone again. Wenson clears his throat.

" Well we should tell you our stories." He then points to Martha.

Martha looks at me and begins talking." I was born on January 6th, 1704. In England. I was turned when I was 29 by a nomad vampire who thought he finished me." She said with no emotion.

Cosette went next. " I was born on December 6th, 1769. I was changed at 16 by Martha when she was feeling lonely and wanted a daughter."

She looks to Wenson. "I was born on June 1st, 1895. In Venice, Italy. I was turned by this lovely lady," he swoops up Martha, " When I was 21. I was dying of hypothermia and we fell in love and shortly after got married."

Wenson looks to Benito. " Yeah man my turn. I was born On August 10th, 1924. In Las Vegas. I was turned by Wenson at 17 cause he was feeding and the old man couldn't bare to finish me off." He said and Wenson smiled and playfully hit him in the arm. " Miss Martha here is still getting used to me." He looks to Martha and she gives him a half smile.

Benito looks to Angie. "Now this lovely ladies turn." He twirls her. He lets go, she's not even dizzy.

"I was born on November 31st, 1952. In Chicago, Illinois. Benito here spent tie with me as a human and we got attached. I found out I was dying of leukemia and Benny here changed me and told me he loved me."

Benito looks at her, "Still do babe." He swoops in for a kiss. Cosette gags.

"Aw, come on Cossy. Don't be like that sis." Cosette humph's.

Martha looks at me, " Would you like to joint the family?" Everyone looks at her in shock. She shrugs. "I could get used to him." I look around at this lovely family. I can't go back to Amity Park. I have no were else to go. I look at all the blood red eyes, yet there filled with love. I hesitate, then say, "Sure."

* * *

**Omg! This on almost made me cry mysef! Well a few more chaps till the fun stuff comes! Who likes Benito? Am I defining Danny right and making him do stuff he usually does. tell me. Review or Pm me! Lexi Out! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all:**

**GirlOfLegend**

**ClarissalsStupid**

**Ktteddy**

**AJ (Guest)**

**Random Reader (Guest)**

**fglla2211: thank you for the AMAZING review**

**catty (Guest)**

**span7**

**The Kings Knight**

**RCRC36**

**fullmetalfangirlofawesomeness: That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me *tear drop* sniff sniff.**

** HalfafanD**

**I love you all! This chapter is like a filler.**

* * *

It's been a year abruptly since the Revero's took me in. We still live in the same place, but I found out no one knows were here. Also that we live on land passed down from generations from Wenson's family.

Benito and I have become best buds since then. Though Angie likes me, I think she thinks I'm stealing her Benito and Angie time. Whenever she gets like that Benito just sweeps her up and whispers sweet little nothings into her ear. Everyone but me and Cosette have mates, and I think everyone wants us to be together. Especially since she is always nagging about 'getting a room.'

It's awkward between me and her. Every time Martha thinks we need family time, we watch a movie ok. I'll go get us the popcorn, for reasons other than eating, and she'll follow trying to be helpful. Everywhere I turn she is. I try to stay away from her as much as possible.

Tonight was movie night. I was the one popping the pocorn as usual, when she comes in. "Cosette I don't need help." I say trying to be nice.

Outside the kitchen I hear Benito whisper, though it is loud and clear to all of us, "Yeah Cossy, he doesn't need and help. "

Cosette looks mad, and if she could blush she would. She looks back at me with a smile on my face. " We can ditch them and go to my room." She suggests.

I look at her trying to be nice and back up. "No thanks Cosette. We're watching…" I forgot what we're watching.

Benito, obviously eavesdropping, yells, "Moth man!"

I nod my head, "Yeah Moth man. I love that movie. Maybe another time?" she looks happy, but she keeps forgetting I say that every time. She's not very smart for a vampire.

When the popcorns done I place it in separate Tupperware bowls. One balancing on my head, one in both arms, and one in the air with my telekinesis. (Don't ask)

I put the one in the air to Martha and Wenson, one to Benito and Angie, one to Cosette, and the last one for me. We start the movie, not even ten minutes in, and Benito has an evil smirk on his face. He gives Angie a knowing look and I realize that the popcorn games has began.

Benito nods at me, which goes unaware to everyone else. I nod back, looking at the coffee table. The remote sits there, ready for the fight. I speed over and pause the movie. Angie gets the remote for the lights and turns them off. The war has begun.

We actually don't need light to see, we have night time vision, turning off the lights were for effect. Me, Angie, and Benito were together on a team. Martha, Wenson, and Cosette on another.

I was kind of sorry for the other team, they had Cosette. Every time a piece of popcorn got stuck in her hair she'd scream. Then demand her team to protect her. Sigh.

Benito through his whole bowl at Cosette's head. She slowly turned around, "You got food in my hair!" She screeched.

She threw a handful at us, but I was quicker. I put up my shield around us. Wenson Threw a bowl at my head from behind. It hit me. I spun and threw the contents of my bowl at him and Martha, then the bowl at Cosette.

She got angry and ran into the kitchen, seconds later returning with China from the cabinet.

"Cosette put that down now." Martha scolds. Cosette sighs and runs in once again coming back with cheap glass plates. It was a good thing those wouldn't hurt us. She flung them at our team. I shot some of them with my red ecto-blasts, Benito grabbed a few and flung them back.

They end up hitting Martha. Cosette looked afraid and grabbed Wenson. His feet two feet off the ground. She held onto him like a shield. I used my telekinesis to put him back. Wenson shot a thankful glance my way.

Benito put his arms up, and Angie jumped onto them. He threw her through the air, she landed on Cosette. She held her down. Benito looked at me and nodded to Wenson, of all of us besides me, he's the strongest. I nod back and tackle him. Benito ends up falling on Martha. Angie jumps up and does her victory dance, which consisted of moves from the 70's and ended with the chicken dance.

Benito hi-fives me. Without thinking, a red blast comes from my hands and shoots up to the chandelier. It falls to the ground. Glass goes EVERYWHERE. When the dust clears up, we all hear Martha tapping her foot. I look down and say, "I'll go get the broom."

* * *

**I know it's like super short but it was more of a filler. Hopefully I'll update later today.**


	5. Chapter 5

**i wanted to put this up before the chapter. This is really important. You all are wondering why Danny gave in so easily and are being nice to them? Truth is, he didn't forgive Wenson, he's pretending. He needs information. Once they get used to him, he will get the information he needs and will run. Besides, if he went out on his own, he wouldn't know what to do. Trust me forgiven Wenson. But how could he be mad at everyone else. That's all. Anyway... Thanks:**

**GirlOfLegend: everyone has their opinion. Like Sam and he goth gig and ultra recycle vegetarian thing. Also I hope above and below answers your suspicions. And thanks, I love Angie to.**

**ClarissalsStupid**

**Ktteddy**

**AJ (Guest):So you wished it so should it be-Desiree from Danny Phantom**

**Random Reader (Guest)**

**fglla2211**

**catty (Guest)**

**span7**

**The Kings Knight**

**RCRC36**

**HalfafanD**

**fullmetalfangirlofawesomeness: your such a nice person**

**Inflamora Notoris**

**dnief03**

**Annalisa Kjellberg: thanks**

**sora amaterasu**

**DelicousKrabKakes: I hope above and below will answer your question.**

* * *

After I cleaned up everything, I went up to my room. It was the same blue flowery pattern, though Martha fixed everything.I went to a drawer and opened it. I take out a spiral green notebook and flip it open. It was everything I knew about myself and the species. No one knew about this. When I leave I'm taking this with me.

I sigh. I've learned to love this family, besides Wenson. I know he means well, but he did ruin my life. I growl, he should have just let me die. I've been hiding my feelings for a year. I think I almost have enough information to leave. A few more months, or...

A knock sounds on the door, I swiftly put the notebook back and turn around. Wenson is at the door. I put on an innocent smile. "Whatcha need Wenson." I ask. He looks at me with a half smile.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to know more about us." he awkwardly asked. I smirk.

" Sure. Martha?" I smirk

He scratches his head. "Yeah. Not that I don't like spending time wit you but..."

"I understand." I reply.

he sits on my bed. " There are a few things we haven't told you yet. And we decided we trust you enough to know. There are more of us out there. Hundreds of us in fact. Some get jealous when another coven has a more powerful vampire than them. Which is why we on't bring you to those party's they invite us to." I nod my head for him to continue.

"So, if your eve out, with someone or not, don't let anyone know about your ghost powers, got it." he says.

I nod. This is it. This was the final piece of information they hid from me for a year so I didn't run away. Too late for that.

"So that's why you wouldn't let me out or go on my own." I ask.

he looks at me smiling, "Yeah. Though Danny, we still don't want you running away or anything. Not that we think you would. We completely trust you."

I almost felt bad for what I'm about to do. "You know how I used to call you red eye and pale face for the first few months?" I ask. He smiles, remembering my first months of being a vampire. " Well, those good ol' times never came to an end you know." I say smirking.

He looks at me confused, " Cause they never stopped. I still hate you red eye. You turned me into this. Cause of you I will never see my family or friends again. Now, you pay." Before he could react I shot a red ecto-blast at him, ending with him falling to the ground. I grab the notebook from the drawer. Another blast. I grab the already packed bag from the closet, (which had money that Martha gave us each month, clothes, passport, and a fake driver's license.). I put up my shield. I blast a hole through the wall and look back, "You know, tell everyone I enjoyed their presence. Everyone's but yours. Also, tell Cosette I can never return the feelings." And with that I jump out.

* * *

I speed through the forest. I hear running footsteps behind me, but I'm faster than all of them. I quickly outrun them. As I run, I jot down the new things I learned. It wasn't much to wait for, but I also knew thy wouldn't let me go willingly. It was like a huge weight full of lies and betrayal was lifted of my shoulders. I felt like my old cheery self that loved to make sarcastic remarks. Except now with vampiric abilities and the craving for blood. I would feed once I got to where I was going.

I remember when pale face ran me to his home. It took him two hours? No matter, it wouldn't take me as long. I changed into Danny Phantom. I was about to fly when I remembered something. Everyone thought I was dead. And Sam, Tucker and Jazz would know that I was alive if they saw me as Phantom. Good thing I was repaired.

I kinda thought this threw. I would need a new name and costume. Out of my bag I pulled out a pair of loose black jeans with a belt. Then a plain black shirt. I pu them on. As for my eyes, they were different. They were still red, but had a bright green glow to them. As for my day time look, the clothes wee covered. Something that Danny Fenton never wore, polo t-shirts. But I couldn't be Danny anymore. I needed a new name.

I remembered how the Revero's and I watched Spy Kids 4, the bad guy jumbled all the letters to his name to make a while new name. I thought and thought and thought. But after a while I snapped my fingers. Anndy Tefnon. It wasn the best, but I didn't care. As for my age, I'm lying and saying I'm 16.

Your probably wondering why I care to go back to my home town and go back to school. Once, a long time ago, I promised my parents that I would at least finish High School. Even though I was supposedly 'dead', I wanted to please them in some way, you know since I was a wreck before I left. I was going to tell them, then the incident happened.

I shake my head. I shouldn't think of it now. I change real quick. I forgot my Phantom name, I know this is stupid but, Anndy Phantom. If anyone does ask I'm related to Danny Phantom. I got everything I needed. I push myself into the air and fly off.

* * *

After a few hours I stop in midair. I look below me at the town. It hasn't changed a bit, not a bit. I look at at the old sign. 'Amity Park, its safe here.' I snort. I land in front of the sign. I breathe in unnecessarily. Hello Amity Park, oh how I've missed you.

* * *

**Do you guys hate me yet? I always love leaving cliffys, I think it adds more drama to the story myself. Sorry its crappy though, it's 11pm and I just got home from cheerleading gymnastics. Since I just started, I was the only one falling on tere back not able to do a tumble or good walk over. *face palm*. The worst part? There was a 6 year old that did 8 back flips in a row, and im a 14 year old that needs help doing one! no joke. Also I have it tomorrow again at 11am. ughhhh. no one told me it would be this hard. Ciao! -Lexi - 3 -**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank You:**

**GirlOfLegend**

**ClarissalsStupid**

**Ktteddy**

**AJ(Guest)**

**Random Reader (Guest)**

**fglla2211**

**catty(Guest)**

**span7**

**The Kings Knight**

**RCRC36**

**HalfaD**

**fullmetalfangirlofawesomeness**

**Inflamora Notoris**

**dnief03**

**Annalisa Kjellberg**

**sora team cromako**

**DeliciousKrabKakes**

**Thank you all! sorry danny isn't like himself at the moment. He will be soon! I've decided to add a playlist. Mainly for this one seen coming later. But for now, heres the song for this one. Play it when the play song thingy is in the story. Thanks. **

* * *

I change back and start walking down the road to Amity Park. Cars bustling about, people walking on the street. Peachy. There's too many people to grab a snack.I seem to see people staring at me. It must be the inhuman beauty. Or.. shitake! I forgot my eyes.

I face palm. I go behind an alleyway. When I see no one around. I run. I remeber a costume store up Greenway Avenue. I turn towards the street, no one noticing anything but the wind that just suddenly came. I stop next to the shop. I peek in. A woman is at the desk, this should be easy.

I open the door and the annoying bell rings at the top of the door. It hurts my ears. I put on a seductive smile and walk to the counter. The girl, who didn't look up when I walked in, finally did. Her eyes popped out of her head, then she put on a big smile.

"Hello, would you tell me if you have any colored contacts?" I ask in my velvety voice.

" O o of course sir. Be one moment." she stuuters in a nasaly voice. I sigh as she goes back in the backroom. Her smell, I just want to... no. Not when a person could come in at any time. She comes back in with all types of contacts. Blue, brown, violet, green, hazel, ect. Since my eyes are so dark it would mess up the colors a bit. If I put in blue I would end up with violet. Violet and red, magenta. Brown and red, a crusty red color. Ect.

'I'll take green." I say. Red and green should make brown if I remember correctly. She gets me a pack of green. I pull out my wallet and give her a hundred. She looks at me like I've grown two heads. I take them. I turn to get ready for the door, but her smell still lingers and I can't resist. I lunge.

* * *

Wiping my mouth I walk down the street with the bag. I already know where I'm going to live. The old abandoned Casper Elementary school. No one would want to go there, it was thought to be haunted. A little girl was killed the day before they joined the junior high. It is said she haunts the place. In some places I'd snort to that and move on, but this is Amity Park. It could be very true.

I shake my head and go through alley ways till I get there. Since then they started building buildings around it. Finally I stop, in front of me is a white brick building. _Home sweet home._ I wallk up to the boarded upp front door. Without a thought I slice the boards apart. I push the door open, its creaky.

I look around. The reason I picked this place? Before I met Sam and Tucker I used to come to this place and talk to myself. I used the math room as a bedroom, and painted the wwall with old art supplys from the art room. I even met a ghost here, she was pretty friendly. We used to play games all the time. She told me her name was Sophia.

But one day my parents got suspicious and followed me. i didn't know so they saw Sophia. They faded her that day. I forgave them fo rthe most part. But I will always miss Sophia. She was my first friend. I hold back the dry sob in my throat. I run up to my old room. It still had my old sleeping bag, not that I would need it.

I opened the blinds. But I needed to remember to close them before the sun comes up. The sun burns us. But if I wear sunscreen I am fine, as long as it doesn't pass the SPF and i put it on like every Thirty to forty five minutes. It takes forever to heal if you get burned, while it does heal it burns the whole time.

I open my bag up and start putting everything up.

* * *

I finally get done at about 1 o'clock.

The math room also had the only still working TV. That is if you keep reajusting the antenaes. I watched TLC for a while, then Honey BooBoo came on. I hate that show.

I turned off the TV and sat down. The best thing about being a vampire? You don't get bored by sitting down for long peeriods of time. I sit in the corner and watch the wind blow onto the old sleeping bag.

* * *

When the alarm clock goes off on my phone I snap up. It's time to get ready for my first day of school. I grab a pair of jeans and a brown polo shirt, the contacts, and my hair brush and get ready.

With my super speed I get done in minutes. I have to take about five pairs of contacts. I flipped through my notebook and saw that we have venom everywhere in our body, so I HAD to change them about every hour or so. I shrug.

I fly to school today, I still need to find some way to get a car, free. I'm really only 15 but I forged my drivers license. No one would notice. I changed back. I sprayed on six layers of sunscreen on.

I stopped at the front door of the school, I sigh. I'm not trying to be vain or anything, but I know girls will ask me left and right ot go out with them. It's called inhuman beauty, its actually used for attracting pray. I don't plan to do that in school.

I push open the door and walk in. Everyone immediatly stops what there doing. As I walk down to the office everyone stares at me. I wince, no matter what I will always hate attention.

Silently I walk in the office and gather up my schedule. My first class was english with Mr. Lancer. At a little foot note It saide that it taught 10th and 11th graders. Great, I had a chance of seeing Sam or Tucker. But that wasn't I'm happy great, it was a 'Im afraid my friends will know who I am' great.

When I make it to room 304 I immediatly open the door. Everyone turns, with my luck, Tucker and Sam are in this class. Everyones mouths were agape, but their's were bigger with more shock. Mr. Lancer looks at me and shouts, " Victor Hughes's Les Miserables!" ( Lay Mis er ah blahs)

* * *

**I was thinking of old books I have read for Mr. Lancer to say. Unlike the new movie, the book was awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks:**

**GirlOfLegend**

**ClarisalsStupid**

**Ktteddy**

**aj**

**random reader**

**fglla2211**

**catty**

**span7**

**the kings knight**

**rcrc36**

**halfaD**

**fullmetalfangirlofawesomeness**

**inflamora notoris**

**dnief03**

**analisa kjellberg**

**sora amaterasu**

**team cromaka**

**delicouskrabkakes**

**woobieguygirl**

**ceru star**

**Dreams of our retribution**

**chainmail19**

* * *

Ignoring him I sat down at an open desk and slung my book bag onto my chair.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Sam and Tucker texting. I look up at Mr. Lancer, he shakes his head.

"Sorry Mr. Fetonn, you look like an old student that's all." He continued teaching. Since I had perfect recall of memory I didn't need notes. I would finally get an A in this class.

But Mr. Lancer noticed my lack of notes. "Mr. Fetonn, since you obviously know enough to not be taking notes, what is a poem made into a song called?" he asks with a look in his eye.

I sot through all of what he said, "A ballad sir." Ii answer. He looks flabbergasted. I shrug, letting them know its no big deal.

"That's correct Mr. Fetonn." He smiles and continues teaching.

* * *

At lunch I get my food and pay for it. I sit at a different table than everyone else. I don't eat, knowing I will have to throw it up later. I hear footsteps behind me. I look up to see Sam and Tucker. I panic. I was still hungry, and I couldn't risk it. Sam sits beside me while Tuck across from us.

"Uhh, do you guys need something." I ask. there surpised by my voice, their stunned faces show that.

Sam looks at me, "Danny?" she asks quietly. I try to hide te longing on my face.

"No. The names Anndy. Whats it to you?" I ask, whispering. Sam looks hurt, Tucker in disbelief.

"Danny stop playing games with us! Cant you see your hurting Sam?" Tucker finally speaks. I narrow my eyes at them. " Have proof, geek?" I ask. I know I'm hurting them, but I need them to stay away. Tucker whimpers. Sam looks like shes had enough.

"He is not a geek! Danny, why would you say and do these things?" she screams/whispers. I look at her. "And what are you going to do about it goth girl?" I snap back. But Sam doesn't waver. "Fine whatever." I pulls Tucker and they leave. After lunch I fake sickness(by eating food) and go home.

I hit the sleeping back and dry sob.

* * *

I decide to man up and change into Phantom. I run towards the window and jump, then take off into the sky. I fly for a while, then my ghost sense goes off. I turn around to see Skulker. I wondered if he made it or not. He looks shocked.

"Whelp?" he asks with disgust. I nod my head. "What do youo want metal head?" I ask

"How are you alive? I mean..." he mumbles on. I get tired of this and shoot a red blast at him. He falls to the concrete ground. He props himself on his elbow and flies back up. "More powerful huh? Still not as powerful as me." he shoots a laser at me. I put up my shield. He grows a blaster, shoots. I throw one at him also.

A crowd begins to form, waiting to see if there hero had really returned. I'm sorry to say no, but it's true. He died ages ago, now the names Anndy.

Another blast forms from my hands. Skulker falls into the crowd. He sits up and waves a fist at me, " You'll pay Danny Phantom!" he yells at me. My eyes wide. Then I think of something quickly.

"It's Anndy Phantom." I know it was obvious, but this town was stupid.

* * *

I flew away almost instantly. Past buildings and power lines. Finally I land in an alley. The walls are close enough that no one should see me. I change back, I look into a dumpster, my eyes are still red. The contacts probably melted.

Behind me I heard two gasps. I turn around, accidently using some of my speed. The people behind me looked scared, and were also Sam and Tucker.

* * *

**I know its really short. I know its crappy, since ive been so busy I have been writing these at 11pm so you guys could have a chapter. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

I turn around, not caring anymore. There already suspicious, as long as I stay away and don't hurt them and not give up my secret, I could let them know I'm Danny. I mean, I know Sam would threaten me if I didn't tell her, like telling my parents regardless of the truth. I turn around, "What do you losers need." I sneer. I hated doing this to them, but it wasn't optional. Sam flinched.

"Danny?" Her voice whispering this time. " Yes Sam?" I ask. "Why did you lie to us? Your parents? Your sister?" she pants, fuming.

I sigh, "Sam Sam Sam, you cant tell them. Its... better for them. I only let you guys know so you didn't tell anyone your suspicions." Sam looks like she's going to blow a casket. Tucker looks peed off.

"How is this better for them Danny? They thank that you are dead. They think there responsible." she reasons. She stops and thinks. I finally geet a moment to look at her. She now had curves, her shirt hung perfectly to her skin. She definitely got prettier. She looked at me and her eyes looked shocked.

"Your being controlled by Freakshow again, aren't you?" she asks. I wonder why she would think that. " Why would you say that?" I ask.

"Your eyes Danny." she stutters. I reach up to my eyes and then mentally face palm. Of course, my eyes. "Its not that Sam, its much worse." I state.

She rolls her eyes, Tucker does the same. I growl. Tucker hides behind Sam. "And what do ou think your going ot do tot stop us?" she taunts. Her eyes look mysteriously into mine. I cant help it, I growl in frustration and run at her at full speed. I don't hurt her, but I could have. She looks genuinely frightened. Her chest heaves up and down. Her Heart racing in her chest.

She looks at me, pure fear in her eyes. Tucker's heart could be heard to. " That's how I will stop you." I say letting her go. She falls to the ground with a thump. "And you know what?" I say as I turn to phantom, " It's Anndy." I say as I fly off.

* * *

I flip through the channels as I wait for day to come. Its only going to get up to 56 degrees. But you can never trust weatherman.

I stop on the channel 8 news. Its better than nothing. " _Now on with the weather Drew..." _It drones on like that for half an hour. I grab the TV remote and turn to an old channel I used to love, Nickelodeon. The Fairly Odd Parents were on. I shrug and sit back.

* * *

When it finally got time for school, I got dressed, put in my contacts, and went down the school steps. I run out of the alley. I have enough time to just walk to school, but if necessary I will run. I only walk past one block when I hear two familiar personnel. "Dan.. Andy!" Tucker screeches. I turn around, a little to fast. "Its Anndy. Not Andy. A.N.N.D.Y" I state and continue walking.

"Ah nice play on letters." Sam spoke. I turn back around, "Just leave me alone. Losers." I plead. Sam looks at me. "We know your doing this to protect us. What's up Anndy?" she asks, but I am not giving up that easily.

"Why should I tell you?" I ask with no emotion.

Sam jabs a finger at me. "Because you went out patrolling one day and we didn't see you the next. You just, disappeared."

I smirk, "You know your jabbing 3 fingers at yourself and one at Tucker right? Anyway, Its my story. And frankly I don't want to tell my story." I start to run away when I burst of sunlight comes out of the clouds. I shrug, I put on sunblock. Sam looks up to, we both watch the sunlight come in contact with my skin. I hiss. Sam and Tucker step back. I speed behind an alley and hold the burn.

"Shitake." I growl. I hear footsteps behind me. Do they ever give up?

"You ok dude?" Tucker asks. I snort, " I'm hardly a person let alone a dude Tucker." They look at me weirdly, but look back at the manner at hand.

"If I remember correctly, you didn't get so burned by the sun the last time we met." Sam observes. I sigh.

"Tucker, what degrees is it?" I ask. Stupid weatherman. "Its about 75 degrees man." he states.

I growl," Fudging weatherman!" I shout. The burn still hurts. It would for about a few minutes since it was minor. Too bad my calculations were incorrect. It started healing immediately. Sam noticed. She opened her mouth shocked. "Its healing." she stutters. I pull my hand away.

"Yeah." I say rubbing my neck. She reaches out to my arm. Whats the harm in letting her see. Even though Sam is smart, she couldn't find out something this big. She touches my arm and recoils back.

"Anndy, your so cold." She shivers. I back up and start to change to Phantom, I couldn't take anymore of this. As I am about to fly off, a pink ecto blast shoots at me. I start bleeding venom and ecto plasm. Great, I jinxed it when I said ,' there's not enough evidence for her to find out.' Awesome. I look up to the sky, So does Tucker and Sam.

Vlad Plasmious stares down at me. Sam rushes to me. She is about to touch the venom. "Don't touch that." As if the universe hates me, it dripped onto the asphalt and burned a hole through it. Sam opns her mouth but never says anything.

"Ah Daniel. Where have you been? Ive missed our fights." Vlad says.

"Sorry but I didn't." I say. I really needed to get to school.

"A little birdy of metal told me you were back." He taunts. I so cant take this. I shoot a red ecto blast at him. He skids onto the ground. He looks up at me in shock. He shoots a blast at me, I put up my shield. I turn around. He trys punching me, I grsb him. With my strong grip I crunch his bones.. He screams in agony. Looking scared, he starts to multiply. There are now 6 Vlad's.

I try multiplying, When I was with the Revero's we worked on my powers. I ended up making 20 of me. Plasmious now looks mortified. He goes intangible and slides down through the cement. I rub my hands together, facing a shocked Sam and Tucker.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys I Didn't think I was going to do this but... its sams pov.i wont switch povs during chapters though**

* * *

**Danny - Sam**

I had never seen Danny, I mean Anndy, shoot red ecto-blasts before. They were all green. He couldn't multiply well, unless life threatening things accord. And his eyes, he didn't seem overshadowed(if that was possible), or under Freakshow's command. I could tell.

Underneath his façade I saw Danny. When he was controlled I saw no emotion in his eyes. Danny flew away, but faster then I remembered. I ruffle back down my black plaid skirt.

"Is it just me or is Danny different?" I ask. Tucker looks at me.

"Yes Sam. But what are we going to do about it. Anyway, his name is Anndy." Tucker says putting air quotes on Anndy. I look up. "Well he's still Danny. And in till he tells us why he deserted us then I am going to continue to." I say. Tucker looks up.

"Your probably right. I will to. I want to know why Danny left and came back a year later, different. But we better be careful, you and I both just saw his temper." he finished and we both shivered.

"Fudge!" I groan. Tucker glances at me.

"What Sam?" he asks.

"Were probably late for school." I answer grabbing his hand. We run the whole way, only late a minute. Tucker looks completely out of breath. That's what you get for eating meat. Tucker had home room free, so he stayed in the outside area.

* * *

At lunch Tucker and I sat at the usual table, the one beside the trashcans and farthest from the jocks. The A-list girls all looked up dreamily at Danny. He looked away,, which ended in the girls to sigh. Danny sat at a window ledge, since there wasn't anywhere else to sit. That is, for him.

I motion to Tucker and we sit next to Danny. We walk fast, so the jocks don't see us. He looks up and sighs. " I'm not getting out of this am I?" he asks, his artificially brown eyes looking straight ahead, his voice velvety. Tuck and me shake our heads fast.

He sighs. " How about I tell you on a need to know basis." he suggests, shrugging.

"How about you tell us EVERYTHING and we wont make you mad and find out with the rest of the school?" I suggest back. I fist my hands, I was getting frustrated. Danny's eyes looked menacing. He gripped the marble underneath us. I hear a clink, looking down the marble was cracked. I gasp. Danny quickly covers his hand over it. His mouth is slightly open. I look closer to his teeth. They were more pointed then the normal human's. Probably overgrown canines from eating to much meat Which then again he never ate...

"What are you Danny, I knew you were strong, but not this much!. Fast but not that fast. Tell us." I say gripping his shoulders. Suddenly a crash is heard. Danny grips us and turns intangible while taking us out. He then turns to Phantom and flies off as we wait for the rest of the school to evacuate.

* * *

School was dismissed early, since it was a major ghost. The Fenton's weren't happy about Phantom being back when they got to the scene. But they were confused when there guns didn't have much effect on him. Tuck and I were to.

Anyway, so here Tuck and I was sitting in the basement of my house watching The Amazing Spiderman. I was dully eating popcorn not really caring that a 8 foot lizard was killing people in the movie. I glanced over at Tucker. He was playing a lame video game on his PDA. I sigh, which doesn't go by Tucker. He looks at me.

"We need to find out what has happened to Danny." He nods in agreement. I click the remote off and we run upstairs. I give Tuck my popcorn to throw away. I sit at the table waiting for him with a heavy winter jacket on. It was winter.

Tucker finally came back, but grasping a newspaper. "Look what I found in your trash." He says handing me the paper. I read the headline. Gasping I hurry and read the article:

**Murder Case**

**_A young girl of 15 known as Tiffany Sears was found murdered inside Jacky's Costume Shop. Her body was found drained of blood with no physical evidence found. Continued on Murder B2._**

I can't read anymore. I look up at Tucker. We both suspect the same thing, It has to do with Danny. "Didn't they try looking at the footage?" I ask. Tucker snorts.

"Dash's dad is the police chief, if his father is as dumb as Dash then there's your answer." I nod my head in agreement. Then an idea pops in my head.

"You think you could hack the security footage of that night?" I ask my head turning fast in Tucker's direction.

He scratches his head, " I'm sure I could... Letme see..." he starts looking at his PDA hitting buttons with his stylus. After what seemed like forever he jumped up and down.

"I got it!" he shouts. Good thing no one was home. He shows his PDA to me. "Now I just zoom in. Its a little blurry since were watching through such a long zoom and window blocking the camera.

_A boy comes into view, then I realize its Danny. His features burry. He walks up to the counter. Him and the girl start to talk, suddenly the girl goes out of view through a door. She comes back only moments later with a box. I squint, its contacts, the color looks green. No wonder he is able to change his eye colors. But why so many? He only needs a pair. He takes them, looking like he's holding back on something. Then, he runs up to the the gil so fast the camera can't get it. He sinks his teeth into her neck and starts sucking on her neck. After minutes of this, he gets up and throws her body down. Then he walks out of camera view. _

I look to Tuck, whose mouth is also agape. He whispers but I still here him. " Holy. Fudging. Shitake."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry haven't updated in while. I thought it was only two days. Well the I THOUGHT I first thought I didn't update was I had a sleepover. the second I had gymnastics. today I woke up sore. so it WAS three days. *face palm.* And by the time I upload this it will be midnight. so four days. *whistle* I thought id never be that kind of author. I want to promise you guys something. I will never discontinue this story. If I DO decide I don't want to do it anymore, I promise ill have the decency to at least make up a quick cheesy ending like they did on Phantom Planet. Which by the way I HATED. I'm not saying this cause I'm going to do this soon, I really do want to finish this story at the moment. Anyway, pip pip cheerio. -P.S. if your British and reading this story can you tell me why you guys like cheerios so much? Thx._Lexi**

Sam-Sam

Tucker and I stare at the PDA for seconds? Minutes? Hours? Dunno. Tucker was the first to break the silence. "Maybe it was a guy looking like Danny?" he suggested. I roll my eyes.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that because it was so stupid." I say. "Well, the contacts explain why he has brown eyes instead of blue." I mumble. We sit around thinking for a while, how was this humanly possible? Then again a hear or two ago we found out ghosts existed.

"Sam, I know I'm never serious. But we need a plan. We need to help Danny and find out what happened to him." He states. I nod, agreeing with him.

"But how Tucker? He's invincible, stronger than us by like a million times." this was useless, like I explained. Danny would never listen to us. I sigh so does Tuck.

Suddenly Tuck perks up. "He was affected by sunlight!" I smile wickedly.

"So all we have to do is explore our observations. " I ask. Tucker nods. We sit for moments, then we shared our observations.

Tucker goes first. " Well, we already know sunlight hurts him. But how does he go to school?" He asks. I reach into my spider book bag. I instantly grab my purple notebook and matching pencil. I write down a column for exploring, already known, and things need to be found out. I show Tucker. he grabs the pencil and paper and writes in the 'exploring' column what he had just spoke.

"What else do we know?" I ask, while peeking at the paper. We keep on asking the same question for hours as we fill up the paper.

* * *

After hours of writing down things and this is what we got:

_Exploring / Already Known / things need to be found out_

**_Sunlight Drinks Blood Can consume garlic?_**

**_Eating Enhanced powers Enhanced speed/senses?_**

**_ Hotter_ (Guess Red Eyes/Red glowing green Aggressiveness?**

**who ****wrote that?)_ Why human blood?_**

**_ Why did he use such an obvious name?_**

So far that's all we knew. So far were as helpful to Danny as a block of moldy cheese. We sit there, when my eyes perk up. This seems to sound the same as a story I once heard. I motion to Tucker I 'll be back and run up the stairs to my room. I grab a 3-punch-hole binder, a hole puncher, paper, sharpie markers, and 'The Twilight Saga Illustrated Guide.' I know its stupid, but some things relate. I add something to the list:

_Things need to be found out_

**_Is there a Volturi?_**

I feel like smacking myself, I feel so stupid. Tucker looks at what I wrote, he rolls his eyes. I made him AND Danny watch the Twilight Saga with me. He looks at the objects in my hands.

"What is this stuff for?" he asks. "Well Tucker, since they seem remarkably similar I thought we could compare these to our notes. I know nothing is concrete yet, and this wont help but, it COULD help us." I say.

He shakes his head, half agreeing. I open up the dusty book, to the chapter about Vampire Characteristics. I add yet another thing to the list of things to be found out. Transformation. I rip all of that chapters pages out and punch holes into them. With sharpie marker I highlight stuff using notes. Then I add some blank white paper to the back, make a pocket out of paper, stuff the white out and sharpies. Wallah!

Our very own, ' Danny Fenton/Phantom Saga Illustrated without pictures guide!' Its stupid, I know. I write it on the front and show Tucker. He rolls his eyes again, I smack his head. He laughs, I also crack a smile. We'll help you and figure out what's wrong with you Danny, I promise.

* * *

Tucker and I meet each other before school and walk together, discussing Danny of course. From my garden I picked ripe garlic, Tucker brought Danny's used to be favorite sandwich from Nasty Burger. We planned on finding out what happened to our best friend and my crush.

* * *

At lunch we went over to Danny's table instead of ours. Which Danny's table wasn't really a table, it was a marble riser under a window. Danny looked up at us we walked over. "Still no giving up huh?" he asks in a bored voice. Tuck and I nod our heads.

"How about you tell us what you are and save us the trouble?" I suggest. Tucker elbows me, I realize I had said what instead of what's wrong. Danny raises an eyebrow.

"Not that I thought you guys are dumb, but you are smarter at this than I thought." he says. I decide before he starts asking us questions I should hurry and use the garlic. I take it out. Danny smirks like he know what I'm doing. I pretend really bad to drop it on him. It does nothing. Danny looks at me.

"Really Sam?" He asks raising an eyebrow. I bite my lip. I decide its not like he doesn't know what were doing, I'm blowing it all.

"Danny we saw the tape." I say. I look into his eyes, waiting for him to either laugh in my face, or run away for good.

* * *

**I know its really crappy. I didn't enjoy writing this chapter because its only a filler to show how Sam and Tucker cope and to show how they deal with it. I know my storyline is crappy, I don't even like what I did. but imm trying to work with it. Bye and thx for stayin with me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry. I have a lot of excuses but that still shouldnt cut it. I almost finished the whole staory though. Yeah! I have a super secret surprise ending. It. Will. blow. your. mind! Plus it took me forever to get it JUST right. Anyway to the story!**

* * *

His eyes focus in front of himself, to nothing in particular. If there wasnt so many people I swear he'd run. We sit in silence through what feels like forever. The air around us was crisp with tension. Doing absolutely nothing made you go to desperate measures. I decide to throw in something that will make him talk.

"We also know what you remotely are." Ii cautiously say. Danny snaps his head in my direction. . His eyes are a rustic brown, what happened to his contacts? His perfect jaw bone locked in a 'dissaproval' kind of way. His skin, his perfect skin, glissined in the artificial light. Now he looked about ready to take his chances.

Tucker glared at me in a 'now it's going to be harder to figure him oout' kind of look. Dnny opens his mouth, then closes it again. It goes on like this for a couple of times. Thankfully, Tucker changes the subject.

"I brought your favorite sandwich man. It's like a welcome back present." Tucker says, holding out the sandwich. His usual non-lying self was hiding behind a nearly perfect facade.

Danny looks at the sandwich in disgust. He takes it from Tucker and timidly takes a bite. Digust is clearly evident on his face. He swallows real hard than holds his stomach like it was heavy.

"I think this was past it's expiration date Tuck." he says as he tries to hide the evidence of him hating food. Tucker and I look at each other & nod our heads. We get up and leave a peed-of Danny clutching busted marble in his hands.

* * *

Once Tucker and I go out of the cafeteria, we fight chuckles to my locker, But according to my 'I' made, which hasn't been remotely wrong yet, he could still hear us. We get the folder out of my bag and open it up.

I write the newfound things in.

_Things to be found out:_

_*Why so agressive?  
*Why human blood?_

_*Is there a Volturi?_

_*How does sunlight effect him and how does he go out?_

_*Hotter/flawless?_

_*Why an obvious name?_

_Already Known:_

_*Drinks blood._

_*Enhanced speed/powers/senses._

_*Red eyes/ red glowing green._

_*Garlic doesn't effect._

_*Can eat but rather not._

He looks at it, then takes it into his hands. He seems satisfied. He starts to hand it back but an object so fast I can't see it takes it from him.

I look down the hall to see Danny in all his glory. He's looking at the journal. Tucker looks like he's going to pee his points to me.

"She wrote the 'hotter' comment!" he states backing up away from me. I stomp on his foot. A loud audible crunch is heard and I'm satisfied as he grabs his foot. I blush as the comment comes rushing back. Danny's lips are set in a quivering line trying to keep from laughing.

"Lovebirds." Tucker mumbles. Danny and I hear it. I blush even more than look to Danny. No color is on his cheeks, but I could tell he was embarrased.

"You guys got a lot of dirt on me don't you?" He asks while flipping through the 'I' guide. Tuck and I look at him.

"We know your a vampire Danny. We won't tell anyone, we promise." I say stepping closser to him. He dashes past me to the other side of the hallway.

"I'll tell you some answers guys, you deserve to know what happened to Danny. O r should I say me, I guess." He says smirking. "But not here and now please." he begs. We nod.

He smiles at us. "Then I promise not to bother you guys EVER again." he finishes. Before we can correct him, he's gone.

**You see that last bit, it means Danny doesn't believe he's a personow anymore! Gasp! Blame my sister, animaljam, look her up and tell her. For not letting me continue. She wants to go on her virtual world whining. Serious, PM her and tell her "For shame Caitlin, for shame." If you say those exact words to her I will know and laugh my pants off while I update faster than usual. Deal? Deal! Anyway, if she gets mad at you I will jump onto her, so don't worry. You guys are my babies! Toodle-loooooo!**

**.**

**! Gasp! Blame my sister, animaljam, look her up and tell her. For not letting me continue. She wants to go on her virtual world whining. Serious, PM her and tell her "For shame Caitlin, for shame." If you say those exact words to her I will know and laugh my pants off while I update faster than usual. Deal? Deal!**


	12. Chapter 12

I** am sorry I didn't update sooner. but again my sister wouldn't let me use the computer much and I hate tping on my phone. and trust me, if I used my phone instead of you it would be u. And why would be y and so forth. Ive read a book where people did that and I was all like, "how do they expect people to read this?" I mean of course I use it while texting but... im rambling. Plus I wanted to say I really was sad when no one 'PM'ed my sister. So I have this bad self esteem and it told me you guys didn't really care. And of all times for my sister to actually care about my life and read that chapter, she saw what I told you guys to jokingly say. She laughing at me now and is lowering my self esteem even more. Enough of my rambling. Lets go!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Danny**

I pace around the old abandoned school. How could they of found out? I'm screwed, I could skip it, but I promised. I sigh and take a head start running through the window and souring through the sky. I pass many familiar places from my human life, which I no longer have. I miss those places badly, especially a place called Fenton works. I check my watch, 9:27. Tucker and Sam could wait. I fly down to my old human home. They have the old ghost shield up, but since it doesn't hurt anymore I can pass right through it.

I look at the red brick that encases my old family. Jazz's and mines hand prints in the newest cast of cement. The mailbox that had all the families handprints in paint on the side opposite to the address. The OPS center that helped everyone a few hundred times. My eyes water with tears that will never shed for my pupils.

I fly towards the front window invisible. My dad is cross stitching a ghost, but his goofy old man grin swiped from his face. A few more gray hairs hang on the back of his neck, and the older ones more precise.

I then float towards the kitchen where my mother TRIED to cook. She's making ecto brownies. Shudder. Wait, why would I call them mom and dad? I didn't deserve them. I betrayed them and lied behind their backs constantly. I'm half the thing they hate most, but now full. Even if I'm only half ghost, I'm now technically fully dead.

I sigh and head towards Jazz's room. Her room is still its pink frilly stuff. Her laptop still not repaired from where Technus busted it. But then I look to her bed. Its unmade, not showing the fluffy unicorn mattress she'd had since she was three. She sits atop it with tears, new and old, evident on her face.

I look towards her arms where a frame is encased in them. She holds it away from her sobbing, the picture is of me before the portal accident. I was ten while Jazz was twelve. She was sitting in a tree in the background at the park. She was reading a psychology book.

I smile at the thought. Then I remember Jazz, I want to comfort her so badly. I sigh, then invisibly sit beside her. She flinches from the sudden bed weight. She looks up and whispers, "Danny?" I sigh. I needed to be more careful. But it was JAZZ. My sister. I had tto help her mourn through my 'death.'

"You were always to smart for your own good Jazz."I reply, becoming visible. She jumps a little then relaxes. She grabs me into a hug, probably to see if I'm actually there. She then squeezes me into a bone crunching hug that would of left me out of breath had I still been human. I carefully pry her off and hold her in front of me.

"Hey Jazz." I speak breaking the silence. Then she slaps me. I'm still unfazed.

"Dint that hurt?" she asks confused. I mentally face palm.

"OWWWW!" I say clutching my face.

"Your not fooling me Danny." she stubbornly says while crossing her arms. "Anyway. How dare you leave me."

She thinks again. "How are you here?" She asks. I half smile.

I nod my head. "I can't tell you Jazz." I smirk. "Lets just say I'm here forever."

She looks into my eyes. "Your full ghost." she whispers.

I shake my head. "No Jazz, much worse."

She looks away. "Then explain the eyes Danny."

She doesn't believe me. "Fudgin shitake!" I say, then mentally curse for forgetting contacts. " I can honestly say that I'm not evil Jazz." Then I rethink, "Well I'm not as evil as I could be." I finish.

She stares at me. She sighs and hugs me. "I've missed you Jazz." I whisper.

Her eyes water with tears and fall onto her face, something I could never again do. "I have to little brother." she hugs me again, I hug her back carefully. My head is against her neck. It smells so divine... No! I couldn't think of my sister as a meal. Why didn't I feed before I cme here? Oh that's right! I'm a D average student. I swiftly get off her.

"Sorry Jazz, I've got to go." I say, not looking her in the eyes. She pulls me down to no avail.

"Please at least promise to come back!" she pleads.

"Jazz..." I start to say but can't finish. That's because something came through Jazz's bedroom door, and that thing was more dangerous then a ghost in my eyes. And that thing is two people. My parents.

* * *

**AN/I was going to leave it here.**

I look away so they don't see my face, or more importantly my eyes. "Danny?" They both say in unison.

I stay quiet, looking sideways at Jazz. Even though it's hard for a vampire to do, I go into shock. I hear them carefully walk up from behind me, as though they think I'm going to bolt, which I would. But I couldn't seem to move. Dad then grabs my shoulder, then shudders away from the temperature of my skin.

"Ghost." he whispers. But I still hear him.

I turn to him. But covering my eyes. All that anger that I held up for two years, how all they care about was ghosts. They didn't even know a ghost lived under their own roof! "You know, old man. That ghosts aren't everything."

My mother stats to pry my hands away. But to no avail. I start to get to smart for my own good. "You know vamp... never mind." Moms eyes widen. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Mom catches me by surprise and pries my hands away. She sees my eyes.

"Danny, what happened to you?" she whispers.

"Get off of me!" I say, then shove her a little to much. I get on the wind sill. Then look at them on the ground, " And I'm hardly Danny anymore." With that I jump and transform when they can't see me.

**I decided to write in a notebook for this story then post it on here. I've also almost got the whole story done. Just a few more chapters. Then the shocking ending. Which I won't tell anyone. Anyway, the notebook thing made my story a little better I think. Please review! Plus my sisters name on here is animaljam. Thx everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**replies to:**

**aliceelric: I'm in love with Edward, but sparkle? Its ridiculous.**

**GirlOfLegend:Danny better not leace or hes getting punished.**

**reba: thank you. I'm so glad people like my story.**

**Thanks everyone! I'm starting a Danny Phantom trivia at the bottom of every chapter. BTW: this is just a filler into Jazz's mind.**

* * *

**Danny-Jazz**

I can't believe Danny is alive! It's been misery in the household since he's been missing.

When Danny left a while a go, mom and dad have been trying to get the answers out of me.

"How is he alive?"

"Is he even Danny?"

"Ho'wd he turn intangible?"

Questions like these and more kept coming out of their mouths ever second. Each time I'd look ahead and not answer. They'd start yelling and screaming, saying they deserve to know. This peed me off. I have been dealing with this for 17 long years. Its time to hear what I thought.

"You don't deserve to know split!" I shout into their faces. They look taken aback that I got a backbone. "You couldn't even tell a ghost was under your roof!" I yell. They look dumbstruck. I don't care.

I get up from the table and sprint for my room. Mom starts chasing after me. I lock the door and moments later she leaves.

**Like I said, super short. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, especially after I left you a pain staking short filler chapter.**

**Playlist: It's Time by Imagine Dragons. Please listen to it throughout the chapter. That song makes me cry every time I listen to it. Why? Because It reminds me of whats going to happen in this chapter that ALSO makes me cry. My favorite part is the chorus after '_this road never looked so lonely, this house doesn't burn down slowly, to ashes to ashes.' _ play that exact part when I tell you to in the story. Except instead of _'i'm just the same as I was' _ imagine it as _'Im not the same as I was.' _I am imagining Danny singing this, but in his mind.**

* * *

I flew through the twilight sky as towards Sam's house faster. It stands in the same place as it did last time I saw it, shocker! It was closer. I faze into her room, I look around to see her under the bed sheets. But clearly awake, as her eyes were open. As if she hears me, she snaps her head to me. Her smile could've lighted up ( that place where in Christianity it is bad). But to make this less awkward I hide my expression with a poker face.

She didn't need to know I cared. It would just make it harder for both of us when I left, and I didn't wan to cause her pain. I didn't bother putting in contacts, since they already knew. Plus I was hoping to scare them so they'd WANT to see me go. But with my friends, that's not going to happen. Anyway, the only reason I was here was to answer their questions and leave. That was the only reason, right? **1**

* * *

Neither of us spoke on the way to Tuck's, or Tucker's. I wasn't worth being his or Sam's friend, much less call him by his nickname. Sometimes we'd accidently touch. Lets just say I was glad no blood went through my veins anymore. But Sam, or whatever reason, was blushing like a maniac. Wonder why? I shake my head.

During the flight, I made conversation in my head. No ghosts were coming to Amity anymore. Maybe it was due to the fact I beat Plasmious's butt. I could beat anyone, protect this city more than usual. To bad I was leaving. Posters were still up about me missing, but just a few. Another reason I was peed off at my parents, they didn't give a shitake. I guess everyone just agreed I was dead, accepted the fact that a nobody was gone. Probably happy about it to. But, then again, I was technically dead.

Snapping outta my one-on-self convo, I land in Tucker's house. He, to, wasn't asleep. He was on his computer, ironically searching vampires. Sam face palms, I just laugh. Tucker turns around in a kung-fu position, but as his ex-best friend, I knew he was only a white belt. I laugh again and turn tangible.

I decide to joke with them, "Mortals." I say and sigh. Sam hits me, but it doesn't hurt, shocker! For a millisecond it felt like old times, but I had to get that outta my head. Because no matter what I do or what I say, it will NEVER be like old times. As long as I was a bloodsucking ghost, nothing would ever be normal ever again.**2**

* * *

I land at the abandoned school with Tucker and Sam in tow. I sit on my unneeded sleeping bags. I lift my hands, "Ask away." They look at each other, thinking. Sam looks and asks first.

"What happened Danny? Why aren't you, you? I mean of course you still you, but, not in the same mortality?" She asked, tears in her eyes. Probably because the Danny she knew was gone, forever. She basically asked herself a question. I shift my weight unnessicarily. Then I launch into the story of how and what. When I'm done Tucker asks his next question.

" If the sun burns you, how do you go out?" He asks.

"Well, Amity is already cloudy almost every frikin day. Plus I wear sunscreen. Well as long as it doesn't go over the SPF. Got a problem with that?" I joke.

Tucker shakes his head and hands. "Dude, as long as you don't flipping sparkle, I'm cool." **3**

I burst out laughing. Sam doesn't hesitate. "Do you have fangs?" I smile, plus show her answer.

"Yes, I'm surprised you never noticed." I state.

Tucker. " How, and please don't mistake me for a chick, but how is you skin so perfect?"

I burst out laughing. "I never took you as gay, Tucker. Plus, I guess during the transformation, the venom was SO strong that it took the pigment outta my skin."

Tucker snorts. " Thanks Danny, your hilarious. And no kidding. You look like a walking skeleton."

Sam. "Is there a Volturi?" she gulps. Tucker and I burst out laughing.

"No, Sam. I assure you." I reassure. Questions like these went on intil I called quits when they looked like they were going ot pass out form exhaustion.

"Guys, I don't need to sleep, but you guys do. Lets call it quits. And that's that. I fly them home. Sam was last.

I drop her off in her room. I felt, drawn, to her. I've heard of soul mates an the same thing like this happening but. I just didn't deserve Sam. At least that's what I thought 'till my mouth thought otherwise. I out of the blue kiss her.

* * *

**I WAS GOING TO STOP HERE...**

I don't know what was more surprising, me kissing her. Or her kissing back. I held her, she held me. Our fingers in each others hair. That's when I realized that the poison of my mouth could kill her. I pull back and push her onto the bed.

"I am so sorry, Sam." I apologize. Then I stop in my tracks. I have been so clueless over the years, and I realized why. All this time, I loved Sam. I just realized it. I loved Sam. How could I have been so stupid? Then, I realized I had to protect her, I had to stay. Not her knowing, of course. But in the sidelines, protecting her. I had to protect her from ghosts and demons. But most of all, form me.

I was the biggest threat to her. Every moment I was with her, I was risking her life. I could kill her with the simplest touch. Kill her by letting the moster inside of me win and drink form her like she was a slurpee, not leaving a single drop. No, I couldn't think of that. I couldn't bare to see her hurt. Even if it meant I had to watch her in th shadows. No one could EVER lay a hand on her, not even me.

"Danny, what is there to be sorry for?" she says. "I've loved you since freshman year. There I said it! And you changing doesn't change that fact." she snaps.

I feel my dead heart fluuter, she loved me. Even more to keep her safe. I had to protect her. " Sam, you don't forget to notice I could snap you n half. Another of my mad spills and youd be in the hospital! Meaning to kiss you and then drink you all up could put you in the ground! One bite and ou'd have to spend eternity like, this." I say in disgust for myself.

She looks at me peed off. " You think that'd be a mistake? You would rather me die then at your side forever?" her violet eyes looking into my red ones, isty from crying.

"No Sam, I love you to. I just don't want you to have to suck the life outta people and watch your loved ones die because of me. Your an ultra-recycle-vegetarian for Pete's sake!" I finish screaming. Why wont she understand?

"No Danny." she sneers. "You listen to me. I WANT to be with you forever. I love you more than anything." she cries.

I laugh. Of course she loves me. "Of course you love me. Everything about me drives you in. My voice, my face. As if I needed any of that!" I shout, ripping a part her bed post. Then I jump gracefully onto her chandelier. My little temper tantrum could've killed her. She looked terrified. But she hid it well, but not that well.

Then she giggled. " Danny, that's Twilight. And if were going by Twilight then listen." she continues. " I love YOU. I hope you love me. But that's the same with Bella and Edward. Edward loves Bella to death till they part. Bella loves him the same. At the end of the series he finally gets over his biggest fear, changing Bella. He thought she would hate him, but she doesn't. Do we really have to go through four books for you to finally get it?"

I look at her, she's right. But the bug chance she'll hate me forever weighs more on the scale. I almost sob as I say this, and I think she did to.

**Play Song Part That I told You About. Tell me in a review if you cried or not, I'm sitting here bawling.**

"Sam, I don't think I can see you anymore." I say fighting dry sobs.

She looks sad. " No, Danny, please." she whispers reaching out to me. Butt I faze through the wall and into the night.

* * *

When I finally get ten feet away I allow the dry sobs to begin. Tears that I will never shed glisten in my eyes, or should I say putrid venom. I cant leave, That for sure. But I cant let anyone know I'm here. I have to stay and protect Sam. And my friends and family of course. But I have a strong connection with Sam. If Sam didn't exist, it was too painful to think about.

If she moved I had to, to. It was like gravity didn't hold me to earth anymore, it was HER. I couldn't stand this place if she died. Which was why I would do anything and everything to keep her safe.

* * *

**1) ewwww, someones in love!**

**2) That made me cry.**

**3)Sorry Edward, love ya!**

**Please tell me if you like the new cover for the story. Percy Jackson looks a lot about him. I had to use frikin photo editor to change his eye colors. Tell me if you like-y. Plus the new Percy Jackson is awesome.**

**Danny Phantom Trivia Questionnaire But With Only One Question And This Title Needs To Stop: what does Danny say to Sam in Urban Jungle after she says, "stay Danny, Stay and rule with me."**

**The first to answer will get the next chapter dedicated to him/her and a digital not real gift! Answer and person who won will be in next chapter. And please also review in your answer, it warms my heart so much when you guys review! Also, I am so proud of you guys! I have over 5,000 traffic views! Love ya'll! Mwah! Mwah!**


	15. Chapter 15

Thi**s chapter is dedicated to: ****Angelwarrior09 **** .thank you ****Angelwarrior09****! here's your chapter and free cookie. sorry, its digital. :p**

**The answer was: "I always thought you ruled Sam, just not like this." Congratulation angelwarrioi09!**

**Sorry its short, its a filler PLEASE read note at bottom and review!**

* * *

I was patrolling, with tears in my eyes. The three vampires rush my way. Then one throws me into a wall. Then I jump on one, attempting to take their head off. Then I'm thrown into the sidewalk, permanently damaging it. I look up, its the Revero's.

"Your coming back with us. boy!" Wenson shouts.

"I thought I was allowed to leave." I stated.

Wenson chuckles. "That was in till you said you hated me, broke Cosette's heart, and we need you to protect us." he says.

I shoot him with a red ecto-blast. He stumbles back as Martha slaps me. I grab my head and turn it back the way it was.

"I thought you loved me, Danny." Cosette says seductively, missing the 'seductively' part.

I spit venom in her face. "Never did, never will." she staggers back, screaming. The venom burns her delicate face. A little scar appears on her face that will forever be there. I smile in satisfaction. I backflip onto Wenson and bite his hand off. Clear venom seeping onto the concrete creating erosion as his hand falls.

Martha jumps on me while Cosette holds me down. Martha starts to rip my head off. Cracks could be heard and appear onto my neck. The last thing I saw was Wenson re-attaching his hand when my consciousness faded to darkness.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!: Sorry its so short! But it IS a filler. Also, my computer shut down when I saved the first try at this chapter. Then second, my brother shut my laptop. So by the time I had to do it a third, I lost it. It used to be longer, better. Maybe when this story is done I will fix it. My arm is numb, and I want to go outside. Please send me reviews! I love them! I'm begging you!**

**Trivia question: When Danny replaces Sam and Tucker in 'Living Large,' what are their names?**

**What you win if you answer correctly and first: Next chapter dedicated to you and a virtual cookie or brownie of your choice.**


	16. HELP!

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!READ:A message from dracohalo117, Leaf Ranger, and Silent Phantom gal...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtmland the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**AN/: Hey guys. My sister read the last chapter and was confused, so if she was confused, I am guessing some of you are, to. She didn't understand what happened to Danny. Well to put it short, he basically died. To put it lightly, but not so lightly, they decapitated him. I hope that clears up the confusion.**

**Dedicated to: No one got the last question right. But the closest were samanthafenton77 and Fleur. Congratulations! Here's your virtual cookies!**

**Last Trivia question answer: Tuckbot XL and Gothbot 9000**

_**Playlist: 'Lego House' by Ed Sheeran**_

_**Play When: Anytime during chapter**_

_**Meaning behind song: No matter what happens, we can fix it.**_

_**Sam**_

I sit in my bed, propped up on a pillow, for what seems like forever. Dust seems to be collecting on my nose, but it's probably only the tears pooling out of my eyes. Every now and again a sob will escape my well kept calm façade. I clutch at the bed sheets, my knuckles turn white. I let go and cup my face, why was my life so complicated? Why didn't Danny want me? Want a forever life with me? By his side for eternity. But that's it, he doesn't want eternity with me. I'm probably just a fling, something to be tossed when he gets bored. I stifle back a sob.

I pick up my pillow and scream, the pillow muffling most the sound. Then Danny's face enters my mind, his raven back hair and red eyes showing the most to me. How badly I want to reach into my mind and caress his face. To full out make-out without the excuse of a 'fake-out make-out.' Another sob. Then Danny's face before all of this makes me calm down, slightly. Soon I fall into a deep sleep.

_The first thing I notice is that I'm flying. Then I notice a hand holding mine, suspending me. I crane my neck to look at this person, only to have my neck paralyzed. I try to move every neck muscle I know of, but to no avail. Then we land onto the concrete. This time I am able to move my head._

_ I turn my head to see Danny in his ghost form before the accident. He smile at me, a cocky smile. I smile back, then he leans in. He kisses me, caressing my face while I tangle my fingers into his hair. This was SO better than a fake-out make-out. Suddenly, he pulls back. I look to his face to vampire Danny's features. Everything goes black, in till the focus changes. _

_I'm suddenly in an alley-way, Danny across from me. His fangs glisten with venom. Suddenly a man walks into the darkness. Danny kneels them in the stomach and he bends over._

_He then takes this time and bites his neck. I step back into a brick wall. I grip the wall. Danny looks up at me, laughing._

_"Don't worry, Sam. I left one for you." he says, nodding his head over to the side. I look over to see a young boy, about ten. He looks to me then to the man. I carefully go towards him._

_"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I say, reaching out my hand. He falls to the floor and scoots back. Suddenly, a growl rips through my throat. My hands fly up to my throat, why'd I just do that? _

_Then, a warm sweet aroma fills my nose. Without thinking I rush over to it. I grab the boy and sink my teeth in. I try stopping, but find I can not. Finally, I gasp and step back. The boy's limp body lays on the ground. I gasp._

_"What's the matter, Samantha?" Danny asks. "It's who we are." I gasp again and turn to see a broken glass fragment. I stare into it and see a girl with black hair and the same hairstyle as I. Her features are perfect, her nose not to big or small._

_Her blood red eyes captivate me, but there not the most surprising matter, it' the blood stains on her lips. But even worse, it's me. I wake up screaming._

It was a good thing my parents were at the other side of the house, and the butlers not present. I heave and take deep breaths. I'd have to be like that, that is, if I wanted Danny. It was a small price to pay, I guess. To be with Danny. Then it hit me. I had to go find him and tell him I didn't care what he said, I was finding him.

I jumped out of my black bed. At the floor was my slippers, I put them on. Then I ran out of the house.

* * *

I had looked everywhere. I had looked in every alley-way, the old school, the hospital (he may have been at the blood bank.) Where could he be? I sigh. This wasn't going to work. Were talking about a frikin vampire who doesn't want ot see me. So what are the odds of me finding him? About one percent, and that was if I caught a glimpse of him.

Suddenly I stop. I turn around to a dark alley-way that I forgot to check. It might no help, but I decide to check anyway. One percent is better than nothing. Shrugging, I tip-toe over into the alley-way in my sopping wet bat slippers. I was so quiet, I could hear myself breathing, my heart beating.

The first thing I see as I swing my flashlight in front of me is a clear liquid. I would've mistaken it for water, had it not had a runny Jell-O density. I reach down, but my finger recoils. On my finger is a big blister, now. The liquid on my finger. I wipe it onto my t-shirt. I sigh as the pain stops, but then look to my shirt. It had a hole in it. What was this stuff?

I wipe the rest of the stuff on a wall and take off my shirt. Today was one of those nights I wish I wore a cami.(**I absolutely love cami's :)** Now the only thing I had were daisy doop pajama shorts and a black lace bra on. Over all I looked like a whore. I bent down and picked up my shirt when it dawned on me, that acid-like stuff was venom. I read enough Twilight to know that.

I needed to find something of Danny's. Something he may of dropped. Because even though seeing him was now probably a zero-percent, this being his venom was about ninety-nine-point-nine-nine-repeating-percent. I shined my flashlight to a nearby brick wall, which looked like a person had been smashed through it.

I then point the flashlight to the ground, a black dress shoe was there. The same model as Danny's. I pick it up and hold it gingerly in my hands, like it was an old papyrus that would just crumble to pieces, which I was waiting for it to do. The same size to. This couldn't be a coincidence. A vampire that bleeds venom and has the same shoe and size as Danny? The possibilities were about the same as this being Danny's venom.

A tear falls down my face, Danny's was gone. My knee's buckle and I fall to the ground. I cried and sobbed for about thirty minutes. My mascara was running, and my sparkly purple eye-shadow was making me look like a pixie. I wipe my face off with my hand. Crying wasn't going to help me find Danny, I had to do something. Danny would've done the same for me, I think.

I get up, only one person could help me, Tucker.

* * *

So, here I was on Tucker's doorstep. He was in his boxers and a t-shirt, dark circles were under his eyes. The first thing he had asked me was, "Why do you look like a frikin hoe?" he asked. I punched him in the gut. I had told him my plan, which was fool proof. Except for the most crucial part. He would never help me if I told him.

"So your saying I help you get into Fenton Works, steal the specter speeder, and take you to a remote location in the ghost zone, then do what you say?" he asks. I nod my head.

"Please, it's to save Danny." I plead. His face softens at Danny's name. He nods his head in agreement. He opens his mouth.

"So why are you looking like a Daisy fan, again?" he jokes. Lets just say he won't have kids.

* * *

At Fenton Works, we looked up at the reddish brick. "How are we going to get up there?" Tucker asked. Good thing I came prepared. I pulled out a blow dryer grappling hook. He looks at me strange.

"I didn't know that was actually possible." he mutters, looking up.

I chuckle. "When I was five I loved to watch Kim Possible so on my birthday my parents payed an inventor to make this for me." I say, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I push the dry/heat button and it soars through the sky. The grapple grabs onto a window seal, Jazz's window seal.

Tucker stares at it, I slap him. "Hang on." I say, then immediately we go into the sky. "This is so Cool!" he shouts. I roll my eyes, but to tell in truth, this was the first time I ever used it. I wasn't really allowed to use it, I wasn't sure if I was allowed now.

I shrug as we reach the window seal, this was so MUCH harder than what it looked like. I don't know how that girl carried Ron's butt when she used this thing. Then again she is a cartoon. Oh my gosh Sam, are you really thinking of that when Danny's in trouble? I ask myself. I sigh.

We climb into Jazz's room. What we didn't expect was her being in there. I wish we had thought of that. "Guys?" she asked. I turn around with one of Paula Deens creepy smiles. **(her smiles creep me out.) **

"Hey, Jazz." I reply. I glance over to the Tuck, who looks shocked. She frowns.

"This is about Danny, isn't it?" she asks. I couldn't help it, my mouth went so wide flies could fly in. "Guys, I know he's different. More so than usual. He came to see me Monday." she says, her face turns sad.

"He did?" I ask. "Well he is different, Jazz. But it's not our place to tell." I reason. But deep down I knew we should tell her, we did invade Danny's privacy ourselves.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" she interrogates. I gulp.

"Can you just show us to the portal, Jazz." we ask. Her eyes bug out.

"You know where Danny is, don't you?" she asks, desperation definitely in her voice. I sigh, it was her brother.

"You can come." I assure. Tucker glares at me. I step on his foot as his face scrunches up in pain. "Yeah, she can come." he finalizes, as if I cared his answer. Jazz then took us to the lab.

* * *

Green, swirling green. That's all I can see when we submerse ourselves into the ghost zone. The Fenton Phones are in everyone's ears, specter deflectors on everyone's waists. Doors after doors, passages and floating islands. I'm giving the directions, since I didn't want them to know what I'm doing yet, for they probably wouldn't let me.

We pass Skulker's island, who we see, but cowers because he thinks Danny's with us. Every ghost flies pass us like we have the plague. Though I'm not complaining. Finally I see what I'm looking for, a genie lamp the size of Manhattan.

"Stop!" I shout. They stop the specter speeder towards the top where I jump onto the genie bottle. Now to get her out, I don't know much about genie's but I knew they couldn't grant wishes in there dungeons. From what little Arabic tales I know, I use my hands to rub it.

Suddenly Desiree comes swirling out. "Whatever you want I can grant." she yells. She looks to me. Tucker and Jazz gasp.

"Sam you don't have to do whatever your doing. W-I-S-H-I-N-G for hi to be back isn't the way to go!" Jazz yells. I no, hen smile.

"I know, I won't." Jazz and Tucker look relieved, but confused. So did Desiree. "Than what do you want?" Desiree asks.

**(Make your bets now what she wants!)**

Here I go,the wish and desire I've been pondering over. I had to make my choice now. But I didn't need to think, deep down in my heart I knew I had to do this.

"I wish to become a vampire. Work your magic." I say with as much calmness as I can, while Tucker and Jazz pound on the windows of the specter speeder.

* * *

**AN/: I know it took a while, but it's my longest chapter yet! Please, I am begging you, review. It make me soooo happy. **

**Trivia Question: What is the name of the ghost hunting teens in 'Phantom Planet' that Vlad Masters hired?**

**Good News: This is my longest chapter!**

**Bad News: SOPA (BTW to the person, I'm not sure what it stands for. It was on a story I was reading and it said to post it to our stories.)**

**Worse news: People are quitting there stories because of this stupid SOPA thing. Its not like they can arrest the millions of people on here. Plus, they tried to pass it like 3 times before, I don't think and hope it won't pass.**

**Random News: 1D ROCKS!**

**Where some things cane from: sometimes I suffer from something called sleep parilyisis. Mostly when I try to take a nap. It's where your awake but you can't move anything for a few minutes. It sucks and I hate it. I'm so sorry for sam.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Dedicated to: Angelwarrior09**

**Answer to last chapter's trivia question: Master's Blasters **

_**Playlist: Titanium by David Gueta and Sia**_

_**Play when: anywhere**_

_**Why this song?: it means that you will stay strong and fight for what's right. **_

_**News: I bumped up rating to M. Plus, this is a filler, so its kinda short.**_

* * *

When I wake up my neck is hurting, which wasn't right considering they literally tore it off. Wait... oh. Yeah. They must have reattached it. But why? I try moving my head, but it hurts. Tiny cracks form a jagged line across my neck. I gasp in pain as I stubbornly try again.

"Your awake, Danny!" a soft voice shouts. They sound relived. But why?

"Can't... move... my neck." I said. I pull my arms, but chains hold me back. I knew I could pull them out if I wanted to, but I felt so weak. I haven't had blood for a long time. I let my hands fall back against my sides.

"Oh, sorry dude." a guy says. Wait, I knew who that was. I turn my head carefully to take in two familiar vampires. Angie and Benito.

"Angie... Burrito Boy." I gasp out. Benito laughed, then his laugh turned to a frown. He looks over to Angie, who looks like she would cry if she could.

"What happened?" I ask, rubbing my neck with my free hand.

"Well, we didn't feel like forcing you to come back, plus we got tired of their mean antics. So they locked us up, brought you here. Cosette came in a while ago and re-attached your head, mate." he replied. Wow, they do care. " She said something about waiting for you to wake up." he continued.

Then we heard footsteps, heals to be exact. "Speak of the devil's daughter..." Benito mumbles. Finally, someone opens up the dungeon door. Out steps onto the landing, the clicked- clack of heels stop.

With a hand on her hip stood Cosette. She had on a red lingerie outfit, nothing covering her but see through lace. Her fingernails were painted blood red. Her face had layers of makeup. Including blush piled onto her cheeks by the ton-full, dark purple eye shadow smeared all over her eyes, lipstick piled onto her lips; an ugly reddish brown color. Finally, red 12 inch Prada heels equipped on her feet. The devil really does wear Prada. Overall, she looked more pathetic than usual.

"Martha, Wenson. Get Angelina Ballerina and Boo-nito out of here. I have a date with the love of my life." a sick sadistic smile spreads across her face.

"Oh, so that's how the devil turned so evil, he spent too much time with his girlfriend." Benito shouted. Cosette's sadistic smile turned to a scowl. She spun around and snapped Benito's head off. Angie screamed.

"You (female dog)." Angie growls, then lunges. But Wenson holds her back.

"DON'T worry Angie, dear. He can have his head back when he learns to behave." she replies, a smile on her face as she tosses Benito's head in her hands.

Then Wenson and Martha leave. Uh Oh.

"Um, Cosette? I really don't like you that way. In fact, I don't like you anyway." I say. She smiles and jumps onto my lap.

"Danny, let's have some fun." she purrs. All of a sudden a commotion comes from upstairs. Cosette shrugged and started coming towards me. She puts her lips to mine. I try fighting, but the chains made it difficult.

"Danny, stop resisting. Or I might have to get that little girlfriend of yours a visit. What was her name? Samantha?" she asks. I growl, but nod. Just as she gets close a voice I recognize so well comes from the door.

"Actually, I prefer Sam. Get away from my boyfriend, (b-word)." said Sam, leaning against the doorway.

* * *

**I'm going on vacation so got this chapter in early. Glade Springs here I come!**

**Trivia Question: What episode do you see Danny's original transformation in?**

**Love ya'll. **


	19. Chapter 18

_**Playlist: **__**Summertime Sadness**_

_**Why this song?: **_**To me, I think the girl in the song is portraying she's dead. So she wants to make the most of it, but she's still mourning. (I hope that's what it means :))**

_**Play when?: **__**Anywhere.**_

* * *

**Sam**

Suddenly, after I made that wish, I blacked out. I couldn't move, it was like I was paralyzed. No matter how much I willed my muscles to move, they wouldn't. Then I black out into a dream:

_I'm with Danny, in a bed, naked. But under covers. I'm not ME in this dream, I'm just a person floating, watching Danny, and well, me. I kissed Danny. He looked to me, his eyes were red. I opened my eyes, which were red to. "I love you Danny." I whispers to him, he envelopes me into a hug._

_He looks at me and frowns. "Why are you here, Sam?" he asks. I look confused. Then I see someone stir on the other side of him. A Hispanic girl with black hair looks at me. Paulina. Except, her skin was an olive, and her eyes were red. _

_"Yeah, Sam. What are you doing here?" she mimicked in a sarcastic tone. I shake my head, zooming out of there. But then I fall flat on my face, I don't have red eyes anymore. _

_"Actually, thanks for coming, Sam. Paulina and I are STARVING." Danny says, licking his lips as he advances on me._

I gasp, opening my eyes a shade. But then they droop back.

_Danny and I were running through the forest at top speed. We looked to each other, his perfect face looking into mine. Then we stop as we hear people. We duck, ready to pounce. He smiles to me, then we leap. I suck the blood out of my victim, then I look to Danny._

_But he's nowhere. Then I look behind me. A boy with raven hair and blue icy eyes stare back at me. He looks horrified. "Sam? Wh__at happened to you?" he asked. I try to reply, but I can't. _

_Instead, I involuntarily stalk toward him and bite down onto his neck. He screams, and I can feel the tears run down my face as I suck the blood out of the love of my life._

I wake up gasping. I look to see Tucker and Jazz, were in Jazz's room. I sit up, a little to fast. The bed skids on the floor. Tucker looks scared. I look down to see I'm still in my shorts and bra, but for some reason I still don't care. I get out of bed.

"What are you doing? You just got up. Which, your wish was stupid, girl." Tucker says. I growl as he flinches back.

"Yeah, Sam. You need to stay." Jazz helps Tuck out. I glare at her.

"What I need to do is find Danny." I yell, they flinch back. Footsteps come up the stairs, but Tucker and Jazz can't seem to hear it. Then Mr. and Mrs. Fenton come in. I turn around. The gasp, stepping back. I jump out the window and off to find Danny.

* * *

It took me hours, but I finally find the Revero's. It was an old white Victorian house. I kick down the door, and two surprised faces look to me. They stay like that. Then I jump onto of the woman, she growls. I jump on her shoulders. And, hoping these were like the vampires in Twilight, try ripping off her head. She growls in pain, and the sound of glass is heard.

I smile, that's what the (B) gets for kidnapping my boyfriend. I freeze, is that what I am? Are we in the friend zone? Before I can snap out of it, however, she throws me off. I hold onto her head, and when she flings me off I take her head with me.

I let go of it once I hit the ground. I smash her head to pieces just in case. I spin to look at the old-y guy. He looks frightened, and he should be. I kick him in the gut and tear off his head. I wipe my hands together and stand still. I lean my ear in every direction, trying to listen for some, anything for Danny. That's when I hear it.

"Um, Cosette? I really don't like you that way. In fact, I don't like you anyway." A very familiar voice says, Danny.

"Danny, let's have some fun." a girl purrs, I growl. I run downstairs, that's where I heard it. I come to a door, and watch through a crack.

Danny's there, chained to a wall. While a girl in lingerie is on his lap KISSING him! He struggles, and I can hear the chains rattling.

"Danny, stop resisting. Or I might have to get that little girlfriend of yours a visit. What was her name? Samantha?" she asks. I was getting tired of her using Danny as a toy. And calling ME Samantha. I speak up.

"Actually, I prefer Sam. Get away from my boyfriend, (b-word)." I say, leaning against the doorway. Danny's head swings over to mine, a smile lights his face. Then he sees my new appearance. I can't look at him, I felt guilty for some reason. The girl growls.

"Slut." I say through my grinding teeth.

"Actually," she says, pure venom in her voice," It's Cosette." She gives me a once over. "Your no better." she says, smiling.

Danny looks at me, an unfamiliar expression on his face. Lust. "You don't know how much I want to do you right now." he says, looking straight at me. Cosette smiles, 'till she sees he's looking at me. She growls, her lips curling over her teeth.

"Let's do this, girl!" She shouts, and if looks could kill. I would be deader than dead right about now.

* * *

**So sorry it took forever then I gave you a crappy chapter. Can you guys forgive me? Pretty Please? I'm begging you! I will admit, I wasn't going to update today. But the reason I made this story was because this girl who did a vampire story stopped updating. Then she updated again today. And I was like, 'is this how they fell?' And the ironic part? She uploaded chapter 18! Which is the same chapter I'm updating now. **

**'Coincidences are God in disguise.'**


	20. Notice

**Guys, it has come to my attention that not as many people have responses to this story as they used. Do you guys want me to continue? If I do, I am going to restart this. Maybe, one of these days, I will finish this one. But I think I want to re-write it entirely. I have gotten better at writing and I feel this isn't my best potential. Tell me!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating. I have decided I will finish this one, then do another one like this one. But, the remaining of the chapters will be short-ish and without much detail. The reason I haven't been updating this isn't for writers block, but because I am kind of ashamed of myself. This was my first work on this site, so throughout my other stories and this one, I got a little better at writing. And I look at all the mistakes I made at this one. It's hard for me to write for. I'll stop rambling, on to the story!**

* * *

**Sam**

I couldn't exactly see myself, but I knew my red eyes were gleaming. I wanted to kill this girl so badly right now. I run towards her and land a kick into her stomach. She growls, then runs to me when a red ecto-blast comes towards her and hits her in the chest. Since she was already weakened, it was easy when I tore her head off. Danny blinks, I smile going towards him.

_Kill him now! _A voice inside of me says. I blink, shaking my head. It's the voices again. The ones telling me bad things to do. No, I could never hurt Danny. The voices kept getting louder and worse, however. And I hated it. Ignoring them as much as I could, I go over to Danny and take off his chains. He smiles, then frowns.

"Sam, your a vampire." he says. Here's the part, the part where he tells me he doesn't want me anymore. I squeeze my eyes closed. Then, I feel lips on mine. They weren't hard or cold anymore, they were perfect. We part and look at each other.

"I love you Danny." I tell him. He smiles, then gives me a quick kiss.

"Same here, Sam." he says back. I frown. Danny notices. "What's the matter?" he asks. I laugh.

"It's just that, do we have to go back yet?" I ask. He smiles.

"No. Wouldn't want everyone spoil the fun." he tells me. I smirk.

"Don't hold out on me, you can't hurt me anymore." I tell him. He sucks on my neck and I moan.

"Don't have to tell me twice." he says. I won't exactly say what happened, only that I enjoyed it immensely.

The next day we were still staring at each other. It felt good not to sleep, and it gave us more time to do things. I was getting dressed while Danny washed up. We had planned our life together, and the most important rule we made was never going away from each other. Never leaving the other's sight. _Leave now! Kill him! You deserve so much better! _The voice tells me again. Throughout the night it got worse.

Now, it was in full blast. My hand went up against my will and I had to force it back down. Then my other hand did the same. _Do so!_ it says again. I grunt, whatever it was, was getting stronger. Danny comes in and see's this. I look him up and down, he was only in boxers.

"Sam? What's going on?" he asks. Concern was evidently in his voice. He speeds over to me in a few seconds. I nod. But, I realize I wasn't fine. It was like I was being burn alive. Being cremated, being torched. I scream.

"Sam?!" Danny screams. I black out, which shouldn't happen because of being a vampire. I swear I could see the Danny's pained face as I fall unconscious.

* * *

I wake up in agony. All I see is Jazz, Tucker, and Danny looking over me. Danny looked at me in grief, Tucker and Jazz just look worried. "There is a what inside of her?" Danny asks. I reach for him, but cringe as a sharp pain goes through me.

"What... happening?" I manage to ask. Danny smiles, then wipes a strand of hair out of my face.

"Let Tucker explain, Sam." he tells me, I nod. Danny looks to Tucker.

"Well, we kind of went to Desiree and Sam wished..." Tucker started. Danny's eyes went wide. He snaps his head to them.

"You what?" he shrieks. I mentally sigh. Danny was over-reacting. Tucker puts up his hands.

"We didn't know until she made the wish. But listen, remember when she wen ton her first wishing spree?" Tucker asks. Danny nods. "Well, everyone who made a wish, a green-ish ghost went into them, remember. And the way you got them out was by going inside them. Paulina, that dudes car, me." he says. I frown, how come I never heard of this? Tucker gives me a look that says 'not now.'

"So, your saying one of those are in Sam?" Danny asks. My eyes widen. Tucker nods.

"Yes. But, none of those people you saved were trying to resist. Sam is." Tucker continues. Danny frowns.

"So..." Danny asks. Tucker rolls his eyes.

"You really are clueless. The ghost feed off fear, evilness, etc. Sam doesn't have any of that since she is resisting. So, what is the ghost feeding off of?" Tucker asks. Danny's eyes go wide. So do mine.

"It's eating off Sam." he finalizes, then looks to me. He caresses my face.

"You need to get it out before it is too late, Danny. Any moment now." Tucker says. Danny dives inside of me and I gasp. Suddenly, a green ghost is in front of me. It looked like me, almost. It was green, had blue hair, and red eyes. It snarls with fangs then flies away. I don't have time to know where it goes because I start hyperventilating. It hurt worse than before. I let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Danny, you don't have time to go after that ghost. Your girlfriend is dying." Tucker says. Danny snaps his head to me and, instead of going out the window, comes to me.

"Why?" he barely whispers. Tucker frowns.

"I can only guess but, I guess vampires have more pain tolerance. She kept healing back. Now, she is plain human again. And human's don't really heal fast. Danny, it's bad. Since it has been three days since she made wish, and she was resisting the entire time, she's dying. It ate up too much of her." Tucker says Jazz starts crying and tears touch Tucker's face. But it was nothing compared to Danny's face. We both knew what was happening next. Change me, or I die.

"You have to either change her or let her die, Danny." he tells Danny. I knew now Danny loved me very much and no matter what his decision is, it's best for me. He looks to me to Tucker, to Jazz. I knew what was best for me, it was him, but did he know that? For all I knew, he might think that dying human was best. I close my eyes awaiting his answer.

* * *

**If you guys review, I will try to update again either tonight or tomorrow.**


	22. Chapter 20

**Guys, this is it, the last chapter. But there will be trivia, outtakes, and bloopers. I have always loved writing this story. There was a lot of potential for this chapter, especially the original ending. I decided using it, however. It was sad and funny, but I wanted this to be dramatic. I could have don so much with this chapter. But, keep checking on this chapter. I will always be updating it because so much could have gone here. I will put up a chapter saying if I have or not, though. So you guys will know. I cried during writing this. Don't forget me!**

* * *

**Round and Round by: Imagine Dragons (**To the person that told me to use this song. I am sorry I haven't used it until now. I thought it was perfect here. I know love this song. :) **)**

* * *

For a while I was so afraid Danny would not choice to let me live and make me die as a human. But, as Danny, brings his fangs to my neck, I was afraid of the pain. But, I think it was enough of a price to spend eternity with Danny. I pass out from the pain.

* * *

Danny and I were happy now. It has been years since I was turned and we left Amity. We had left notes for our families, friends, and the entire town. We had copy's of the letters. The letters told everyone about what we did. Danny and I were happy, that we loved them all. And, if we could cry, I would. Tucker and Jazz got married. We stood in the shadows, watching them with happiness.

I swear that Danny's parents saw us, and I swear Danny meant it to be that way. We had let them catch us. The whole town saw us that day. I remember it clearly. We had smiled. Everyone was shocked at us. We weren't the wimpy dorks we used to be. Danny had matured a lot. It surprised everyone. The whole town was at the wedding, like they knew we would be there.

I had said hello to my parents. They had cried, and of course I didn't. They had excepted me for who and what I was.

Danny's parents had brought little Danny with them. Yes, they named it after him, which Danny was very touched at. He was only five years old, but he seemed to know Danny. Danny's eyes teared up, but with tears that would never be shed. He played with Danny for a while, showing him everything he could do. Danny had clapped in delight. Everyone awed with delight at the young child, and had finally got to see what Danny was capable of.

Dash, oh Dash. His face was priceless the day the town got their own letter. Which, the mayor read to everyone. Which was Vlad. Vlad was voted out of office shortly later, because Vlad's secret was revealed by Danny. He was currently in hiding.

Dash's face was priceless now as well. He got to see what Danny was capable of doing to him. You should have seen his face when we told the town we had to drink human blood. And Paulina, she shot glares and daggers at me when she found out Danny was Phantom. We had left a long time after. We had run super fast out of there leaving everyone in a daze.

Years went by and we attended a lot of funerals. Many of our friends, parents, family, Tucker and Jazz. Danny's parents had died young when little Danny was six. Danny and I had shown up in town un-expectably to claim him as our own. He loved it with us, and, at the age of seventeen, he demanded we turn him so we could be a family forever.

When Danny was still six, we went to their parents funeral. Paulina had dumped a whole thing of Holy Water on me while I was there. It didn't work, duh, but it peed me off. Danny had to restrain me. Little Danny bawled for week son end for his parents death. He was closer to them than my Danny or Jazz ever was. They had swore off ghost hunting and inventions after learning their mistakes with Danny.

When I went to my parents funeral, I was sad. But I wasn't sad enough that I felt like bawling. I wasn't really close to them, but I would miss them. What I did take hard was my grandmother's death, though.

So, Danny, Danny, and I were the only ones of our generation of Amity 'alive'. Amity Park became a ghost town, literally. We all loved each other, though. And that was all that mattered.

We may be watching you right now. We may be in the shadows. You never know. But, we will always protect everyone.

We are the Fenton's, and this is our story.


	23. Danny's Letter to Parents 1

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry I left you guys, especially since all I ever did was lie to you. I wanted to say I love you guys more than you think I did, and that I was sorry for what I had said the last time we met. Yes, that was me. I am so sorry you had to see me that way, but I had to see Jazz._

_Don't get mad or hurt that I saw Jazz instead of you guys. You guys didn't know, and I didn't want you guys to have seen me that way. I will tell you what I was and am. I never told you this, but I was the one to fix the portal. It didn't magically start working. You left the on button inside, by the way. _

_It electrocuted me and I died, only half way, though. I became half ghost and half human. I became Danny Phantom. And before you guys beat yourself up over it, know I didn't blame you. Now you know why I was so late for curfew and failing school. But you guys still don't know why I disappeared. _

_Well, I was on patrol when something attacked me. It was a vampire. Yes, I am a vampire now. Well, I am now half vampire, and half ghost. Since the vampire took my human side away. I stayed away not because I didn't believe you would help me, but because I didn't want to hurt you guys. Finally realizing my vampire family was evil, I left them. I came to Amity._

_My name was Anndy. How ironic is that? I am long gone probably, away with Sam. Yes, she is with me. I love her and she loves me, so we are gone together. Tucker and Jazz know of our current whereabouts, but don't bug them. It's being kept from you for your benefit. But, I am not gone forever. I will always be in the shadows. I may be right behind you. _

_But, if there is ever a major ghost attack, or the ghosts are getting bad, I will come to protect everyone. I love you guys so much. _

_I will never forget you, and I hope you don't forget me,_

_Danny_

_P.S. Congratulations on the new baby, by the way. I heard it when I 'visited' you. And yes, it is a boy. I wish I could have seen him, but I definitely should stay away now. I know the reason why you are having a baby, and I don't care. I hope he fills the hole I left. I love you guys, and I am sorry I hurt you. Tell my little brother all about me, that I would have loved him so much._

_P.S.S. It is hard to say goodbye. I can't stop this letter. I will send you letters when I can. I love you guys._


End file.
